BTA Episode 04: Around the World
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: The three years of peace ends now. Where does this lead the Bean Titans: to the usual status quo... or to destruction? The 13 espers of Final Fantasy 12 play their part here.
1. The Peace Ends

**AN: The Bean Titans Adventures continues. (The three-year break ends.)**

**This will be one of my longer editions because I use so many things in this story.**

**As usual, nonetheless, you guys are free to browse through the stories I have already created and provided for you (especially _Times of the Titans League_ to reference who was in the Bean Titans).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~BTA Part 4: Worldwide Troubles~**

Chapter 1 — The Peace Ends

All of the Bean Titans knew now that the three years without any real trouble was now over. They expect the worst—that all of Wrinkle's gang, who have become immortal, to strike at once. As such may be the case, the Titans prepare themselves for anything.

All of the Legendary 12, except Sweet, were in the Mission Room to view a surveillance radar of the Gulf. Every green dot was an ally and every red dot showed a threat. Sweet (age 44), alone, was outside of the Tower on the shoreline, ready to take on any opposition.

"Anything yet, Dotty?" Sweet asked, via wristwatch.

"No, not yet... wait, there they are." Dotty responded, seeing four red dots on the radar.

"Where?"

"Four of them, at 11 o'clock."

Sweet looked in that direction and did not see any threats. "Dotty, look at the sonar—I don't see anyone." Sweet requested.

Dotty told Aurora to look at the sonar nearby.

"He's right; they are underwater!" Aurora alerted them.

Hearing this, Sweet looked all around to see where his foes would appear. Suddenly, the enemies showed themselves, jumping high out of the water. They were definitely Wrinkle's henchmen, as Sweet saw a former Titan, Claude (a crab). The other three were: Jolly (new member, a walrus), Goochy (a jellyfish), and Slippery (a seal). They were Wrinkle's marine assault team.

The four of them fired continuous water-based attacks at Sweet; that was his signal to evade them.

"Come on, Sweet..." Fleece uttered from the Mission Room.

"He'll be fine." Mystic assured her.

"Are you sure about that...? Because another enemy is right behind him." Kuku marked.

Dotty contacted Sweet again, to tell him about the secret foe. Sweet was too late, as Stinger (a scorpion of Wrinkle's team) stung Sweet in the back with Poison Tail.

Mac sensed this from the Tower. "He's hit... bad..." Mac mentioned.

"No..." Fleece murmured, worried for him. How could she not be, when it was him versus five foes at once?

"Let's finish him..." Jolly said to his team, as he was the captain of the squad.

_"Damn!"_ Sweet said in his mind, as he was almost immobilized from the poison from Stinger.

Luckily, before Sweet thought he was finished, a group of "people" stood in between Sweet and his opposition. They looked faint to Sweet, as the poison was kicking in.

"Away." spoke one of the people in front of Sweet, commanding his group to battle.

Everything went blank to Sweet for about two minutes. After that two minutes was up, Sweet found himself awake and somehow fully healed from the battle. Realizing where and how he was, he saw the heroes who saved him and warded off Wrinkle's marine team; many of them looked familiar, especially two of them, who Sweet had not seen in a long time.

"It can't be..." Sweet said, looking upon those who were now his allies.

"Sweet, my boy!" Father Early exclaimed, glad that he was all right.

"Father Early! Mother Strut!" Sweet hugged them both. "How've you been?"

"Fantastic." Strut answered.

Sweet looked down to see a mini Strut. He crouched down. "Who's this?"

"Our daughter, Strata. As you know, my boy, the two of us (himself and Strut) are very busy... so can I trust that you can take care of her?" Early asked.

"Um, sure... and what about the rest, standing around us?"

"They are your fellow Bean Titans, now. They're just waiting on you to accept them into the team." Strut answered.

Sweet thought about it for a second. He turned on his wristwatch to contact the rest of the Legendary 12. "Everything's under control, guys. Carry on." He turned it off and turned his attention to the group. "All right, so who's shaking my hand first?" Sweet questioned.

Early, Strut and Strata took the initiative to that, as they wanted to see how life was like as a Titan.

The others formed a line behind them; except for a few of them, they were Titans that Sweet had seen before.

"_(as they came)_ Welcome back, Erin... Kicks... Scoop, and your son?"

"Yep." said Scoop.

After Scoop, a familiar-looking lamb was next. "Hold on a second..." Sweet uttered, trying to figure out where he seen the lamb before. "There's no way that you can be... Ewey?"

It was. Fleece's younger step-sister stood before Sweet, but she still looked like she was a teenager. "Yeah, it's me." Ewey (age 16) replied.

"We thought that you were dead, back then. And how do you still look so young?"

"I know, I'll explain later. How's Fleece?"

"She's fine; her and I have been married for about 20 years now."

Ewey was startled. "I've missed so much..."

"Well, go catch up!" Sweet urged her, leading her on to the Tower. "All right, next."

A star-spangled bear steps forward with who appear to be her twin daughters.

"And you are?" Sweet asked for their names.

"Glory; these are my daughters, Gloria and Gloriana." answered the mother.

"Ah, and who's the father?"

"Kicks."

"All right then, welcome." After that, a stone gray bear approached; his name was Zack. He sounded promising, saying that he was always open to challenges. After him was the last newcomer, a pink bunny.

"Last but not least... can I get your name?" Sweet asked.

"Hoppity Shizune (age 16)." the bunny answered. Hoppity looked very similar to Floppity when she was young, only the colors were different; Hoppity had hot pink hair, magenta eyes, and bright pink skin. She was half-Canadian and half-Asian.

"Huh... your first name rhymes with Floppity." Sweet replied.

Hoppity was alerted by the name, having a cheerful look on her face. "Did you say Floppity?"

Sweet was confused. "Yeah... do you know her?"

"Well... no. My mom told me that my father had a daughter with another woman, before she died. She said that her name sounded like mine..."

"So... that's make you Floppity's... half-sister, I presume?" Sweet guessed.

"I think so." Hoppity answered.

"Well, she's inside the Tower. Go on in and find out for certain. And welcome to the Titans, by the way." Sweet said.

**/-/**

The times of trouble are imminent once again. Will the new assets of the Bean Titans provide some help to the team where the time may arise. Find out.

Chapter 2 is next.


	2. New Relations

Chapter 2 — New Relations

After being given the tour of the Tower, the new Bean Titans dispersed to get settled and situated.

Ewey went to the kitchen because she was a little hungry. Once she stepped onto the tiled floor, Ewey exhaled silently because she saw Fleece working the dishes with Mystic. Ewey had missed so much, having been in an "anti-age" coma. Fleece was 43 years old now, and yet, still Ewey's step-sister. Ewey was more than ready now to reunite with her.

"Fleece?" Ewey called out.

Fleece looked to Mystic first. "Did you call me?"

"No." the unicorn responded. Fleece resumed washing the dishes, but Mystic sensed that someone else was in the kitchen. She looked back to see Ewey. _"Wait a minute... where have I seen her before? ...Oh!"_ Mystic finally recognized her. "Fleece, you might want to see this..."

"See what?" Fleece asked, carrying a dish before she dropped it upon seeing who it was. She was shocked. "Ewey? Is it really you?"

"Hi, Fleece..." Ewey said, happy to see her. Fleece was too, immediately rushing to hug her step-sister, with tears in her blue eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mystic uttered, continuing to wash dishes in hyper-drive mode, using telekinesis to levitate the dishes and move the sink's faucet.

Sweet enters the kitchen and notices that the lambs are together again.

"It's been so long... I thought that you had died." Fleece said.

"I thought I did too. Who was it again, that did that to me... Wrinkle?" Ewey questioned.

"Yes."

"What's the story about him now?"

"He's still alive—immortal now; Wrinkle's our worst enemy." Sweet answered.

"I oughta trample on him the next time I see him... using Tsukuyomi on me like that. That's why I'm so young now; I'm 16 here! He needs his just desserts..."

"You'll get your chance one day—" Fleece said, "both of us will."

"Until the time arises, keep yourself in check. Right now, nothing is happening... so take the time to get accustomed here." Sweet said.

Ewey hugged Fleece once more before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoppity was strolling through the Suites of the Tower and happened to run into Floppity. When Floppity saw Hoppity, she could not believe her eyes.

"Hold on a sec..." Floppity said to Hoppity.

"Are you Floppity, by any chance?" Hoppity asked.

"Yeah...why?" Floppity uttered, before another thought struck her mind. _"How does she look a bit like me, back when I was young?"_

"I think you, me and our father are related."

This surprised Floppity. "Okay... what's your name and makes you say that?"

"Hoppity. The last time I saw him, he had a bunch of stitches in his chest..."

Floppity gasped. "We ARE related—half-sisters. But, how is he your father too? I was the one that injured him; I thought that he was finished... no offense."

"None taken. I understand where you're coming from. He betrayed my mother too, after I ran away... I sensed it clearly."

"Wait—you **sensed** it?" Floppity questioned.

"Yeah. Being psychic and telekinetic are two of my powers."

"What are some of your others?"

"Let's see... invisibility, ghost mode, flight, and Wizardry (includes Black Magic)."

Floppity was blown away. "Wow... that's a lot. Those are all of my powers, except for the psychic and wizard part."

Hoppity smiled. "So... what now?" she asked.

"Do what you want... meet the family, or something."

"All right."

Floppity left. Hoppity thought that the meeting went well, seeing as Floppity was not completely freaked out about meeting her half-sister. Hoppity continued on with her business, heading down to the Game Room in the Zone, one Tower-section below the Suites. Hoppity was no stranger to games; her favorite ones were role-playing games, especially Halo.

After a moment's walk, Hoppity found the Game Room, where she found eleven other Bean Titans playing Halo 3 in the back. She walked up to the group.

"Ooh! Halo 3!" Hoppity exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Tracker asked.

"Um, it's awesome."

The group finished the free-for-all match and turned back to Hoppity.

_"Dude, she's hot..."_ Bongo thought to himself, almost drooling upon the sight of the bombshell before the group. He did not know that she was psychic, as she heard his thought.

_"Casanova..."_ Hoppity said, lowering one of her thin eyebrows in a bit of disgust of his thought.

"All right, let's see what'cha got. Ears, plug in another 360 controller. Ears...?" Fetch said, wondering why Ears was silent.

"Fetch, can I have a moment?" Ears asked suddenly.

"Sure."

On the way out of the room, Ears grabbed Hippie to talk with him.

"Hey Ears, what's going on with you?" Hippie asked.

"Um..." Ears murmured. This was the first time that Ears was hesitant.

"Come on, man... it's not like you just met the girl of your dreams, did you?"

Ears blushed. "Don't tell anyone about it..." he said.

"I won't, okay? Good luck."

"Guys, the game is starting..." Fetch called to Ears and Hippie, who immediately re-entered the room and picked up their controllers. Hoppity sat next to Ears, which made him a bit nervous.

This match had a set stock; everyone each had ten lives. After the first fifteen minutes, everyone but Hoppity and Ears was eliminated, mostly by Hoppity; she and Ears had two lives left. The rest of the group were still watching the match, as they both scored a kill against each other.

After that, they both looked at each other. This was actually the first time they made direct eye contact.

"Not giving up yet?" Ears said. He saw that she was still staring at him. "What's up?"

_"You're so kawaii..._ oh, nothing..." she said, turning back to the game to hide her blushing face.

"Yeah, how about we finish the match, instead of having a staring contest..." Slowpoke joked.

"Slowpoke...! Ix or bricks!" Ears responded. It was his way of saying that he would beat Slowpoke down if he did not quit saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

_"Let's finish the match in a tie."_ Hoppity spoke telepathically to Ears. He heard that she was speaking to him.

"All right." he said.

Both rabbits aimed at each other's heads in the game and simultaneously scored a headshot, ending the match as both were on their last life. After the match, Hoppity led Ears out of the Danger Room, saying that she needed to talk with him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ears asked.

"Well... us." Hoppity replied, blushing again.

Ears turned red also, as he was within reach of his sexy pink beauty. "Um... can I ask my mom about something first?"

"Floppity?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah. I'm her little half-sister." she revealed to him.

Ears looked shocked for a second. "This changes a couple of things. I know that you wanna hook up, but wouldn't that be bad because there's half a dose of incest?"

Hoppity's sex appeal was astounding, as she then walked to Ears while smiling lightly, batting her eyes, fondling on his chest and rubbing his shoulders. "I dunno about you, but I'm willing to break a few rules..."

Ears exhaled steadily with her touch. "All right—just give me a minute." he finally said.

As it turned out, Floppity was just passing by the Game Room. Ears asked her about the situation between himself and Hoppity. Floppity said that it was perfectly fine; she really did not care what kind of girl Ears wound up with, as long as she was around his age. It was set, and they were both 16. Ears re-entered the Game Room and found Hoppity again.

"She said that it was—" Ears started to say, before being stopped by Hoppity's lips upon his. They shared a very passionate kiss; to Ears, it was the greatest sensation thus far.

"I know what she said... I'm psychic." Hoppity told him.

"I know... now, shhh. _*grabs her by the waist*_ I want more." Ears said, kissing her again irresistably. She moaned pleasurably in the lip lock, finding a deep connection with Ears. The two of them, despite their feeble relation, were madly in love with each other.

**/-/**

This story is just beginning; it is FAR from over.

Read on and review, if needed, for understanding.


	3. Trouble in Megiddo

**AN: A few minor adjustments have been made.**

**References: Dragonball Z, Zatch Bell, (mainly) Final Fantasy XII, X-Men (sorta), and Looney Tunes.**

Chapter 3 — Trouble in Megiddo

Soon, Sweet was heard on the Tower's PA system.

"Attention all Titans." he began. "Myself and the rest of the Legendary 12 have set a lock on Wrinkle in a place called Megiddo. It's an ancient ruins on a hill in Israel, so my guess is that Wrinkle is trying to resurrect something, and it can't be good. As all of you know, he has begun to strike again... but like always, we'll stop him, one way or another. The rest of you: stay put until we get back."

Having said that, the Legendary 12 boarded the B-Jet and flew off for the Middle East.

As they were on their way, Wrinkle (as Sweet said) was in Megiddo, browsing the stones for a specific type of ancient text. He was sent on assignment (by the Acolytes) to find the lost Acolyte. When he found the text he was looking for, he orally read the words, causing them to glow. This then caused a humanoid creature called a mind flayer—wearing all white like the Acolytes—to emerge from the stone that it was embedded in. The mind flayer was identified as Korgon, and he was obviously evil, due to the faint dark aura lining his body.

Wrinkle smiled at the sight of him, three feet taller that he was. Korgon looked down to him. "Where am I... and who are you?" he asked, with his skull staff pointed at Wrinkle.

"Wrinkle, your partner in crime."

Korgon lowered his staff, sensing that Wrinkle told the truth. "Very well." he spoke.

"I have a request. Can you show me a sample of your ability?" Wrinkle asked.

Korgon turned to the sky, looked for a small cloud, and then pointed his staff at it. He released a "black star" of light from his staff and sent it toward his targeted cloud, causing the cloud to burst into a very small **supernova**, which was almost enough to rip a tiny hole in the atmosphere. Wrinkle was impressed. "If I strengthened it and use it against someone who opposed me, that would be their fate." he proclaimed.

"You are truly evil." Wrinkle chuckled. "I ought to send you to—"

"The Acolytes? Yeah... that's not gonna happen." spoke Sweet, who had just arrived (with his team) in Megiddo.

Wrinkle sighed and turned to his adversaries. "Why must you guys always try to ruin everything?"

"Okay, let's review. You're a villain... and we're the heroes. Put the pieces together, moron." Mac stated.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, cardinal. Besides, Korgon here is more than enough to give you guys a run for your money."

Sweet was reading Korgon's energy pressure; it was almost as strong as an Acolyte's. "Titans, prepare yourselves." Sweet commanded, as all twelve of the heroes stood battle-ready on Legendary Power.

Korgon stepped forth and exuded much of his strength by increasing his energy (spiritual) pressure. His dark aura raged now.

_"His aura... its dense!"_ Kuku sensed.

Korgon gave a short chuckle. "This is the only warning I'm giving you: I will not show any mercy." He pointed his staff at the Legendary 12 and began to charge up a special move of his. "Doom Strike!" he shouted, unleashing a black bolt of lightning upon the heroes.

They evaded the bolt, avoiding certain doom as it seemed like the attack was set to "kill". Kuku sensed this.

"He's like an Arcane Mage gone bad... everyone! I see that whatever he does may cause a side effect of death. Be careful!" Kuku alerted her team.

Wrinkle jumped onto a high platform within the ruins and created a barrier protecting him from the battle. "You know... fighting is fun—to watch." he uttered.

"Oh no, you're not sitting this one out. Mind Pulse!" Mystic said, creating an opening in the barrier, allowing herself, Sweet and Dotty to pass through it. She could not sustain it long enough so that the others could join them.

_"Do I ever get a break? *sighs* No matter..."_ Wrinkle thought, preparing to fight the three Titans, while Korgon handled the other nine.

"Death Mines!" Korgon commanded, sending purple pulsating circles upon a few of the surrounding stone walls and floors.

"What was that?" Spunky asked.

"Wait a second, Spunky." Kuku said, examining one of the purple pulses. "Don't touch these mines! They're bad news—instant death, if any of us makes contact."

The 9-on-1 battle came to a standstill.

"I have a plan." Hippity said. "He's easily able to defend himself against all of us flying around him. I say that we should mix it up and have some of you use ranged attacks."

"We could try that;" Aurora responded, "the both of us and Spunky can distract him."

"Look out!" Fleece warned the team, as Korgon fired a black meteor upon them. Some avoided it, while others were hit, taking some but not fatal damage.

"Damn it!" Mac said, flying up in the air. Suddenly, he sensed Korgon behind him.

"You disappoint me." he spoke, using a Cero to send Mac crashing to the ground below.

"Mac!" Kuku shrieked. Mac was unconscious, but not dead.

Korgon looked down on the rest of the heroes. "I think that it's time that I end your lives, once and for all." Korgon said.

"I'm not doubting your power, but just how are you gonna do that?" Canyon (Primal Mode) asked.

"Allow me to show you." Korgon then emitted golden "mirage waves" of light called Mist. He then pulled out a dark purple crest.

"What's this...?" Fleece murmured, hearing Korgon chanting.

**_"Scions of darkness, heed my call—for at your presence, all opposition shall fall. I beckon the spirit on undead wings, to purge the lives of insignificant beings. Condemn... Zalera!"_**

Upon his quiet words, a dark-winged skull demon suddenly appeared, holding a visored woman in his right wing. His power was less than Korgon's, but still greater than the Titans.

"What is that?" Floppity shuddered.

Zalera conjured a Death's Head and sent it to attack the eight Titans, kamikaze style.

"Look out!" Kuku yelled.

After the skull crashed on the ground and disappeared, Hippity, Floppity, Canyon, Fancy, Aurora and Fleece were motionless, laid flat on the ground. Kuku and Spunky barely escaped.

"Not good... they can't move." Kuku said.

"Kuku, we have a problem..." Spunky uttered. "Our healer is down... and I feel faint."

"You and me both... _what's going on? And what is that thing?"_

Korgon laughed evilly. "It's the countdown to your deaths! When I summoned Zalera, you were all given a five-minute time limit until the bell tolls. Zalera could kill you all before that time runs out, but feel free to resist all you want... you can't stop time." Korgon explained. Kuku and Spunky knew that he was right about that, as Zalera went on the offensive again.

Meanwhile, Wrinkle was blasting energy beams sadistically at Sweet, Mystic and Dotty, who were barely evading many of his blasts. Eventually, the three of them got tired of jumping around and assembled to use an assault of their own: Sweet fired a full optical laser blast cooperatvely with Dotty's Solaris Cannon and Mystic's Graviton Blast.

But something strange happened with the impact on Wrinkle. He took Sweet's laser openly, diverted Dotty's blast, and somehow reflected Mystic's blast back at her.

Sweet's jaw dropped after Mystic was hit. "How in the world...?" he wondered.

Wrinkle grinned. "You'll understand soon enough." he said, holding a pure violet crest and emitting lights that were the exact same as the lights that Korgon used to summon Zalera. **_"Scions of darkness, heed my call—for at your presence, all opposition shall fall. I speak to the spirit that links the universal orbits with ease, attracting and repelling all aspects as you so please. Obliterate, Zeromus!"_**

Responding to those words, a great fiendish apparition appeared. Its right arm was a gigantic crab-like pincer.

Dotty looked over at the other battle and caught a glimpse at Zalera. She recognized the spirits then. "Sweet! There's something you should know!"

"Hold on. Web Sphere!" he yelled, creating a protective dome of webbing under himself, Dotty and Mystic (who got up after being hit). "All right, what's up?"

"This spirit that we're fighting and the one that Kuku and Spunky are fighting are two of the original and powerful ancient scions called espers." Dotty explained.

"What do you mean?" Mystic asked.

"I read over them in my studies. Espers are like the Aeons in a way... only, the espers are a superior classification due to their enormous power."

"What exactly are they... who are they, and why do our enemies have them?" Sweet asked.

Dotty continued explaining. "There is an entire high order imperialistic civilization of these scions, each one wielding supreme and dictating powers. There are thirteen original espers not only because of the fact that they revolted against their own civilization, but also because they have a special connection with the zodiac. In other words, each representative sign of the zodiac reflects their appearances and their powers."

Sweet and Mystic were mind-blown. Dotty was almost finished. "The original esper that we are fighting is Zeromus, the Condemner; his zodiacal relation is Cancer the Crab, if you'll notice the pincer on its right arm; and his powers reflect gravity and the creation of the universe. Kuku and Spunky are fighting Zalera, the Death Seraph; his relation is Gemini the Twins, as he holds a woman in his right wing... and his powers, as his title implies, reflect death."

Sweet was slowly understanding. "Mystic... since you can work with gravity, you can handle Zeromus, right?" he suggested.

"Think about it, dipstick... I might get my attacks reflected again." Mystic responded.

"You could at least try..." Sweet said, as the web shield began to break. "Yeah, and we better act quickly."

"Galick Gun!" Wrinkle shouts, firing his special blast.

"Psyshield." Mystic whispers, causing a transparent psychic forcefield to protect the three of them, after the webs deteriorated.

"What now, Wrinkle? Even if you made it a little stronger, your Galick Gun can't break my forcefield." Mystic said.

Wrinkle looked over to Zalera, then chuckled. "You might wanna close your eyes..."

"Why so?" Sweet asked. What the three of them did not know was that Zalera was using a technique similar to Solar Flare—Death Flash. This technique used a bright green light that casted Death, sometimes instantaneously, on anyone who had their eyes open. Kuku, Sweet and Dotty were affected by this. The odds were not in Mystic's or Spunky's favor.

* * *

_BATTLE 1: _Spunky and Mac vs. Zalera and Korgon.

"What are you gonna do now, in less than two minutes?" Korgon questioned.

Spunky said nothing and looked down in silent frustration. _"Why is this monster so cruel? That's it... the killing stops!"_

Mac suddenly warped beside Spunky, battle-scarred from the Cero. "Spunks, what is this thing?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure... but he knocked out most of our team. He's gonna get it..."

Mac looked at the situation. "I have enough in me to handle this thing... you take out your anger on Korgon, since he summoned it."

"What are you gonna do?" Spunky asked.

"Just move!" Mac demanded, manifesting his full power and pushing beyond his Legendary Power. His inner spirit, Nirvana, also realized the situation and carried out her promise, joining and pouring completely into Mac. Mac then had a small golden aura around him. This was called his Spirit Mode.

"What's this? His power just increased." Korgon sensed.

Zalera saw this and rushed in to scrape Mac with his Doom Claw.

"Not this time... Final Shine!" Mac shouted, unleashing a jade green blast that is the superior of his Final Flash. This blast swallowed Zalera and defeated him just that easily. After that, the crest that Korgon used to summon Zalera zoomed away from his grip and into Mac's body. This caused Mac to power down, and kneel from exhaustion because of the new Spirit Mode experience.

"You underhanded cardinal! You stole my esper!" Korgon grumbled, rushing in to get his revenge.

"Hey, you caused enough trouble... so we're even." Spunky said, aiming his fist toward Korgon.

"So?"

"I don't like being even." Spunky spoke bluntly, opening his hand before Korgon, making a thousand spikes burst out of his body for deadly damage. This was Spunky's Death Purge technique.

Korgon fell to the ground, coughing and panting from the instant pain. "Damn... you..." he muttered.

"Not dead, yet?" Spunky asked. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do it again..."

Korgon was in great pain, as some the spikes that left his body left very small holes. "Do your worst..."

Spunky powered up again, gaining the energy required to repeat his technique. Unexpectedly, an Acolyte appeared, grabbed Korgon, and quickly warped above Spunky and Mac.

"What do you think you're doing?" Spunky yelled, at the Acolyte.

The new foe took the hood off of his head, and was revealed to be Sylvester (Looney Tunes). "What does it look like I'm doing?" Sylvester responded.

Spunky noticed the clothes that Korgon and Sylvester were wearing; they were exact same white robes. "Damn it... what's up with you Acolytes? I wanna know!" Spunky shouted.

"You'll learn soon enough. However, I have some advice for ya... stay out of our way." Sylvester warned him, warping away from Megiddo.

"Wait!" Spunky yelled.

"Just leave them, Spunks." Mac spoke. "I don't know what their deal is either... but for our own safety, I suggest that we take his advice. Korgon could've easily destroyed us; we were lucky."

Spunky calmed down, before going to help Mac revitalize the other seven Titans that were not dealing with Wrinkle and Zeromus.

_BATTLE 2:_ Mystic vs. Zeromus and Wrinkle.

Mystic tried her best to get to Zeromus, but the problem was that Zeromus could control gravitational motion. Zeromus always found a way to push Mystic back and almost crush her with Earth's force of attraction.

Mystic found herself in another one of those crushing situations, yelling in pain.

"There's nothing you can do now, Mystic!" Wrinkle cackled. "Zeromus can crush you in a matter of seconds..."

The Phoenix within Mystic realized that Mystic was in severe danger. Due to the promise that she kept to Mystic, the Phoenix poured herself completely into Mystic as Nirvana did with Mac. As a result of this, Mystic's power suddenly skyrocketed, negating all other forces of gravity. Zeromus's gravity drive was cancelled because of Mystic's new Ascended Legendary caliber of power—Phoenix Mode. She had perfect control of herself now, since the Phoenix submitted herself and her powers fully into Mystic.

"What's this?" Wrinkle asked, startled at Mystic's power.

"All I need is one shot." Mystic claimed, putting one hand out, aimed at both Zeromus and Wrinkle.

"Really? One shot?" Wrinkle mocked.

Mystic powered up and charged a visible ion orb like she would normally do if she were using her Graviton Blast. "Survive this... **Ion** **Gravirei**!" Mystic shouted, unleashing an intense visible wave of pressure at her foes. This force wiped Zeromus out, but Wrinkle barely managed to escape, realizing how strong her attack was. When Zeromus was defeated, the violet crest that Wrinkle had flew away from him and into Mystic's body in the same fashion that the dark purple crest moved into Mac's.

"We'll continue this later." Wrinkle said, successfully making his retreat from the battle.

Mystic returned to normal status and felt faint because she used a bit too much energy for her signature move. She fell off of the balcony she stood on, but Mac quickly warped over to catch her.

"Now I know how Canyon feels when he powers up like that." Mystic murmured.

"That makes two of us." Mac replied.

Eventually, all of the Legendary 12 were alive and breathing again.

"What happened to the espers?" Sweet said.

"I think we have them now." Mac answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Korgon say that Mac stole his esper." Spunky spoke.

Mac holds the dark purple crest. "He used this crest to summon it."

"I have Zeromus's, too." Mystic added, holding the violet crest.

"Hmm..." Sweet thought, trying to sum things up. "Dotty, you said that there were thirteen originals, right?"

"Yes. The others, I cannot give a definite quantity."

"We'll have to think things over at the Tower. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into, so we need to discuss the situation at hand." Sweet said.

The Legendary 12 got into the B-Jet again, to fly back home to Titans Tower.

**/-/**


	4. The Tour Begins

**References: Dragonball Z, Zatch Bell, Final Fantasy XII (mainly), X-Men (sorta), Looney Tunes, Sealab 2021, and Hannah Montana.**

Chapter 4 — The Tour Begins

The Legendary 12 split up when they got back to the Tower. Dotty had the busiest job—getting as much research about the thirteen original espers as possible. Mac, Mystic and Canyon were in the Danger Room to stabilize some control of their Ascended Legendary states. The rest of them were awaiting Sweet's next announcement.

While waiting, Floppity was conversing with the four horses in the Bean Titans (Durango, Thunderbolt, Mina and Tina) about the elements; the horses were looking to use four of them. After Mac, Mystic, and Canyon were done in the Danger Room, Floppity taught the horses how to command their personal elements. (Durango/Fire, Thunderbolt/Thunder, Mina/Air, and Tina/Ice)

Once she was finished with that, Sweet gave the announcement; he told everyone to assemble in the Theater Room because the news that he was about to deliver needed great attention.

Once everyone was there, the Legendary 12 stepped backstage to hear about what Sweet had to say. They agreed with him, following him on the stage to tell the rest of the Titans.

"Bean Titans, listen up." Sweet started. "Our enemies have already begun to attack again, and we've discovered that they may have control over powerful entities called espers. They are now powerful enough to take us down, if they dared to strike all at once. We plan on reducing that risk—by countering it with another. Gather yourselves, Titans... we're touring the other Towers."

All of the Bean Titans exclaimed in excitement, as this was about to be the first time that they get to see the rest of the Titans Towers around the world.

"I need the Angels to stand." Sweet directed. Four female bears: Fortune (panda), Princess (purple skinned), Peace (ty-dye bear with a peace sign on her shirt), and Halo (angelic bear with glimmering wings and a white halo) stood at his command. "I need the four of you to create your strongest barrier around this and every base because Wrinkle is gonna want to follow us around as we move... so until we get to the last base, set up the barriers around the Towers and don't let them down until we say otherwise. Thank you."

The four of them went outside to set the barrier up.

"Which one are we going to first?" asked Sly, as captain.

"The Aqua Base." Sweet answered. "It's located about 500 miles south of Hawaii, on the ocean floor. Don't worry about swimming down there; we have the teleporter in the Facility set to transport us to a fixed location. It'll warp us over a whirlpool, which leads into a titanium-like glass pipe system that propels us to the base, sort of like a water park. As a side note, the water from the whirlpool doesn't flood the base. They'll be like water slides. All right, Titans, let's get to the teleporter, ASAP."

Having said that, all of the Bean Titans gathered what they needed for this Tower Tour and met up at the teleporter near the super-computer. Dotty set the coordinates for the Aqua Base and got in with the rest of the Titans. The teleporter functioned.

* * *

When they appeared again, a flash of light spat the Titans out into the whirlpool in the Pacific Ocean. They were taken into a series of pipelines that eventually led to the Aqua Base. It looked just like the original Titans Tower outside of Galveston, but it was lain vertically flat on the ocean floor, which meant that the Suites section of the Tower was the highest section of the Aqua Base. The Garage was replaced with what was now Sector 8—the "fun at the water park" zone. There was a gigantic circular pool, under "exit pipes" that came from a second pipe system—an extensive water slide using many pipes that led to the five "exit pipes" over the pool.

Soon, all of the Bean Titans were in the Main Hall of the Aqua Base. "Titans, I give you the Aqua Base." Sweet announced.

Many of the Titans were excited, especially Ears. "Can we go back into the pipes?" he asked, getting a thrill from the entrance.

"Absolutely. Just follow the signs to Sector 8." Aurora responded, before just about every Titan left the Legendary 12 to that sector. _"Wow..."_

Dotty began to walk off in the other direction.

"Where are you going, Dots?" Spunky asked.

"The super-computer has been copied to every base that we established. I have a job like the Angels do—I have to re-format, or copy, all of the data from the main base, and save it to all of the others for a global network connection."

"All right." Sweet said, giving her permission to go.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Bean Titans made it to Sector 8.

"All right, everyone..." spoke Sly, "swimsuit capsules, ready!" Everyone held a light blue capsule and then threw them down on the ground, causing a small cloud of smoke to appear on each person. When the smoke cleared, everyone was in their own personal swimsuit, prepared for the aquatic fun at Sector 8.

"Banzai!" exclaimed Slowpoke, Bongo, Congo and Cheeks, wildly jumping into the pool first before the rest. Mooch was the only sane brother, so he jumped all the way to the jacuzzi—in the central circle of the whole pool.

"Hey Ears!" called Hippie, who wore sunglasses for no reason at all. "I'll race ya to the pipes!"

Ears did not respond. Hippie looked over and saw that his brother looked speechless. "Yo, Ears... what's up?"

Hippie looked in the direction that Ears was looking at, finding Hoppity in a heart-decorated, white bikini. Hippie lifted his sunglasses from his eyes at her appearance.

"Dude... she's boomin'." Hippie murmured.

"Sweet niblets... you don't even know, man..." Ears said.

Hippie looked back at Ears. He had never seen him so hypnotized by a girl before.

Hoppity walked over to Ears. "Ears, you wanna come ride with me in the pipes?" she asked, winking at him.

Ears looked back at Hippie with a light smile.

"Hey, I can't stop you man... go ahead." Hippie said. Ears and Hoppity were on their way out into the pipe park.

"Hippie...?" called Fortune, who wore a star-decorated bikini and smiled while giving Hippie the "come here" finger gesture, slowly.

_"And I can't stop myself either..."_ he thought, going to do the same as Ears and Hoppity were doing.

Inside of the roller coaster/maze ride of a pipeline system, the Titans zoomed through the place as if they were checks being separated by a bank. Ears and Hoppity stayed together, with Hoppity leaning back on Ears stomach while he held on to her shoulders. Ears was really caressing her, rubbing on her neck as well. While they were riding together, Hoppity turned her head to look at Ears's abdomen; he had a fine-tuned six-pack. She released staggered, but contented sighs, as she moved one of her ears to touch his abs; Hoppity had a sense of touch in her ears as well, being able to move them.

Ears felt her ear touching his body. "You like?" he asked, smiling.

"Ooh, I want..." she replied in a murmur. They eventually reached the end of the ride, being dropped into the pool in Sector 8 from one of the "exit pipes". The both of them then resurfaced on the pool, face to face.

Ears was staring intentively at Hoppity.

"What?" she asked him.

"God, you're so... so..." Ears was trying to compliment her.

"So... what?" she smiled, moving closer to him until her body pressed on his.

"Perfect." Ears finally said.

"What makes you say that? Is it my looks, my mind, my voice...?"

"Everything! I just can't explain it with words."

Hoppity was touched, immediately embracing Ears. To her, Ears was different than other guys, even though she (of all girls) never had a boyfriend before. Usually, she would see other boys just look obsessively at her. And because she is psychic, she hears their perverted thoughts at first sight as well, which is a turnoff to her. Ears, as strange as it is, does not think those thoughts immediately. Because of this, she allows him to care and caress her.

"So, what about me?" Ears asked her.

"What does 'we're a match made in heaven' sound to you?" she replied.

"Great, but how does that work exactly?" Ears questioned again.

"I'll show you." Hoppity suddenly pulled Ears to her by the back of his neck, and began to kiss him again. She eventually brought him underwater to continue it.

**/-/**

The EarsxHoppity deal is very strong, and it gets better.

More action coming up.


	5. Sisterly Feats

**NOTE: In case you may wonder, Burn's full name is Bernie.**

**References added: Pokemon (slightly).**

Chapter 5 — Sisterly Feats

Mooch was sitting in the jacuzzi next to his girlfriend, Lucy, watching the scene that happened with Ears and Hoppity.

"They're hitting it off pretty well, aren't they?" Lucy said.

"Yep." Mooch responded, closing his eyes in response to the soothing temperature of the jacuzzi.

Lucy thought that something was missing. "Um, Mooch? Where's your sword?"

"Wha...?" he uttered, before starting to look all around Sector 8 for the Z Sword. He could not find it, and that was when he realized that he must have left it at the main base.

Mooch exited Sector 8 to tell his mom about the sword. Fleece was with Floppity, before he found her.

"Mom!" he called, panting.

"What is it, Mooch?" Fleece asked.

"I think my sword is back at home."

She realized his urgency, and thought about the situation. "Oh... okay. How about Floppity and I go back to get it?"

"All right." Mooch said, leaving back to Sector 8.

"Hey Fleece, I have an idea." Floppity proposed.

"Yes?"

"Both Hoppity and Ewey are new to the Titans, aren't they? So, why don't we bring them with us?"

"I see your point, but what if we run into trouble? The two of them haven't gotten a chance to train."

"They're ready." Mystic said, escorting the two girls to Fleece and Floppity.

Floppity used a scanner inside of her wristwatch to get a reading of Hoppity's and Ewey's power levels; Mystic was right, as they both had Legendary status. "Mystic... how did you—?" Floppity freaked.

"The Danger Room is copied into every Tower... plus, I had Spunky slow down time to help me get these two up to par. In other words, the four of you are good to go." Mystic left, after explaining.

"She's starting to surprise me everyday now..." Floppity said.

"Well, let's go." Fleece said, leading the group to the teleporter in the Aqua Base.

Dotty had already finished the data transmission, so she helped the four Titans get back to the main base, putting in the coordinates into the system. But before she helped them, Dotty told them to alert her if they ran into another esper.

* * *

The warp was successful, as Fleece, Floppity, Ewey and Hoppity arrived back home, to retrieve Mooch's sword. After a while, the four had no luck in finding the sword anywhere inside of the Tower, so the only place left to check was the roof.

Once they got there, an intruder was found **inside** of the Angels' barrier. It was Burn, one of Wrinkle's right-hand dogs.

"Burn! How in blazes did you get through the barrier?" Fleece exclaimed.

"It was a very taxing effort... but sadly, I can't reveal that info to you." Burn replied. The Z Sword mysteriously appeared in front of him. "Well, well... what do we have here?"

"Oh no." Floppity whispered.

"I guess I can pick this sword up..." Burn spoke, bending over to grab the Z Sword in its sheath. Suddenly, the sword shined brightly and pushed Burn away from it. "What the fu—!"

Before he could finish the last word, an explosion occured off of the southern coast of Titans' Isle.

"AAHHHH! Stop it, dude!" Hoppity fussed, while ducking down on the ground.

"What? I was just gonna say fu—"

"I KNOW... what you were gonna say. Just don't say that word after "what the". That explosion could happen anywhere... and you should count yourself lucky that it didn't burst near any of us. It's dangerous, and no one would survive a direct hit from it."

"OKAY! Sheesh... but that still doesn't explain why I couldn't get the sword."

"It's not hard to explain—evil can't hold it." Floppity teased.

"Fine, I'll just make sure that you all don't get it!" Burn responded, powering up.

"Get ready, girls..." Fleece said. The four women powered up to Legendary, prepared to fight their foe.

"Four on one... that's a bit unfair, isn't it? How about we even the odds? Bruno, come on."

His partner in crime revealed himself, beside Burn.

"Was he there the whole time?" Ewey asked.

"Right you are." Bruno replied. "It's time to make things interesting... ready, Burn?"

"Oh yeah." Burn then held up a white crest, at the same time that Bruno held a spring green one. They both began to chant.

**_Burn: "Scions of darkness, heed my call—for at your presence, all opposition shall fall. I summon the exalted enchantress of heavenly light, to bring upon the inevitable odds of despair and plight. Shimmer... Ultima!"_**

**_Bruno: "_****_"Scions of darkness, heed my call—for at your presence, all opposition shall fall. I call upon the spirit that floats on the wind, whose tornadoes destroy to bring the world at its end. Circulate... Chaos!"_**

On Burn's chant, a seraphic woman in a white dress appears, floating on a golden stand of sorts. On Bruno's, a horned fiend floated in the same fashion as Ultima, only it had four swords and two arc structures floating around it.

Upon seeing the two of them, Fleece alerted Dotty via wristwatch. Floppity snapped a photo of each esper, to show Dotty.

"What is it, Fleece?" Dotty asked.

"I think we have two espers on our hands. Floppity, show her."

When Dotty saw the two scions, she immediately looked at her study log to find information about them. "Okay..." Dotty started, "the woman is Ultima, the High Seraph; her power is light and her appearance reflects Virgo the Virgin. The other one is Chaos, Walker of the Wheel; he's an elementalist, but his primary strength is in the air element. Its horns are a reference to Taurus the Bull."

"Does it say anything about precautions?" Floppity asked.

"There aren't any written, but all I can say is be careful. End transmission."

Floppity looked back at the opposition, who stood at bay until the heroes made their move. "Two espers? Burn and Bruno are tough enough..." she murmured.

"Ewey and Hoppity. I want you two to handle the dog duo." Fleece suggested. The two of them took her advice, immediately jumping in to fight Burn and Bruno.

"We're handling the espers, Fleece?" Floppity questioned worriedly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Last time, it took all of the Legendary 12 to deal with the first two scions."

"That's only because we didn't know what we were dealing with. So let's get down to business."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_BATTLE 1:_ Ewey and Hoppity vs. Burn and Bruno.

"These girls are annoying!" Bruno growled. Apparently, he and Burn were getting pounded by their opponents.

Ewey and Hoppity both had the light element, and they were pretty good at using their moves cooperatively. Ewey, most of the time, was more "personal" with her fighting skills, as she would bring the fight to her opponents instead of blasting from a distance. Hoppity, on the other hand, is an all-around Titan; she could do combat up close, from a distance, or in the air. As a bonus, Hoppity has Wizardry to her advantage as she could not only use Black Magic, but also cast many spells that defy the laws of physics.

The battle came to a standstill, with both pairs standing about ten yards away from each other. Ewey crossed her wrists and aimed her hands at the canine duo. "I can finish this right now..." she claimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Bruno responded, charging up his Death Beam.

"No, Bruno." Burn said, stopping his partner. "Remember Wrinkle's intentions? We must conserve our strength."

"Grrr... fine. But could we at least set up a shield? She's about to fire her blast at us."

"Sure. Chaos Shield!" Burn shouted, causing a black shield to rise and protect the two of them.

Ewey smirked. "Luminescence!" She fired a burst shining spirit-blue "star" of light upon her opponents. "Now, Hoppity." she signaled to her.

**_"Shellus Dispellus."_** she chanted, suddenly causing the Chaos Shield to break, leaving Burn and Bruno defenseless. They were hit by Ewey's blast, being sent outside of the Angels' barrier with no chance of re-entry.

"Damn it!" Bruno complained.

"Relax... Wrinkle knows what he's doing." Burn assured him. "Now hold your esper crest up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_BATTLE 2:_ Fleece and Floppity vs. Ultima and Chaos.

For the first few moments of this battle, Fleece and Floppity were standing their ground against the two scions. That was, until Chaos beckoned four "Chaosjets"—each one with a specific element. They were floating, spell-spinning orbs of fire, water, earth and air.

"We're in trouble..." Fleece said.

"No we're not..." Floppity replied, stepping forth while focusing her magic. "I've been waiting to try this spell out."

Chaos extended his hand towards Floppity, commanding his Chaosjets to attack her.

"No chance... Scathe!" Floppity shouted, unleashing a bright blue beam of energy that swallowed Chaos and the Chaosjets with intense pressure; they were defeated. When this happened, Bruno's crest zoomed out of his hand and into Floppity's body, causing her to fall back.

This left Fleece to fight Ultima, who was preparing to use her strongest move—Holyja.

Fleece powered up fully. "I hope this is enough..." she murmured, preparing her strongest attack as well—Heaven's Wrath.

These two techniques collided with each other, creating a great flashing light that was as bright as a Solar Flare.

No one knew what happened, until Burn's crest moved out of his grip while blinded, moving to Fleece's body. When the light finally faded, Ultima disappeared and Fleece was on her knees.

"We're done here... but we will meet again." Burn said, warping away with Bruno.

"Salvation." Fleece whispered, using her greatest healing spell to fully restore herself and the other three Titans.

"Fleece, are you okay?" Ewey asked.

"I think so."

"What were those things?" Hoppity asked, helping Floppity up.

"Espers. We've only seen and defeated four of them now; Dotty tells us that there are thirteen of these originals." Fleece answered.

"If you ask me, this battle went strangely smooth." Floppity uttered, picking up the Z Sword. _*at Ewey and Hoppity*_ You two made it look easy!" Floppity said.

"Thanks!" Hoppity responded.

"So, I guess that means that we can go back to the Aqua Base, right?" Ewey said.

"Yes, go ahead—I'll catch up with you three." Fleece said. Floppity, Hoppity and Ewey left.

Fleece stayed on the roof, calling upon the 10 Aeons from Spira. They floated above the Tower, awaiting Fleece's instructions. "I need you guys to do me a huge favor. Just in case another intruder gets through the barrier, can the ten of you stay here and guard this Tower?"

The Aeons dispersed themselves around the island, at Fleece's request. Fleece moved back into the Tower to catch up with the others.

**/-/**

More action coming up.


	6. The Sky is Not the Limit

Chapter 6 — The Sky is Not the Limit

Sweet walked into Sector 8, now noticing that everyone was in "pool party" mode.

Bongo and Slowpoke were in the pool, before they saw their father at the door. "Are we in trouble?" Bongo brought up.

"I hope not..." Slowpoke replied.

They kept watching him, until he shrugged and moved back into the Main Hall.

"Relax, guys..." Sly said to them, standing on the side of the pool. "I think that Sector 8 was made for things like this."

"Really? Do explain it for me." Slowpoke said, smiling while swimming to the edge that Sly stood on.

"Okay. Where should I start...?"

What Sly did not know was that his sister was directly behind him, prepared to kick him into the pool by surprise.

"I dunno... tell us something that'll **kick** us for a loop." Bongo said, smiling also.

"Don't you mean 'throw' you for a loop?" Sly interrogated.

"Nope, he said it right." Christina said, pushing her brother off the edge with her foot.

"Whoa!" Sly yelled, before making a splash.

Slowpoke and Bongo laughed.

"Good one, Christi." Slowpoke said.

"Thanks... and it's **Christina**." she replied.

"I know—I just like to give nicknames to my favorite people."

"Okay..." Christina murmured, looking off with a light smile, while flicking a spike of her purple hair bashfully.

"Do you have one for me, bro?" Bongo asked.

Slowpoke paused for a second. "Dear Loser..." he joked.

Bongo immediately began to chase Slowpoke around the pool, not taking the joke too well.

* * *

Mystic hurriedly found Sweet as if it were an emergency. Ironically, that was the only reason.

"Something wrong?" Sweet asked.

"There's an aircraft patrolling us above the Pacific—painted red and black. I don't know who it is, but we need to move again." she explained.

"All right... and try to calm down." Sweet moved to the PA System of the Aqua Base. "Attention all Bean Titans: I know that you all are having fun right now, but there is someone or something spying on us right now. We can't take any chances by staying here, so get your travel clothes on again and make your way here to the Aqua Base's Facility... were heading to the Sky Base. While you're doing that, I'll tell you a bit about how it is. The Tower itself is structured similar like the Aqua Base here. It floats and orbits around the world, high in the atmosphere, which obviously means that no land surrounds it. Fleece, being the "proprietor" of the Sky Base, hooked us up with some special aircraft up there. Anything else I didn't get to explain, you'll have to see for yourself. This is Sweet, ending transmission."

Soon, all of the Titans assembled in the Aqua Base's teleporter, ready to be warped near the Sky Base. After a moment, the teleporter functioned.

* * *

Within a few seconds, the Bean Titans appeared at some place high in sky.

"Fleece?" Mystic called. "I say this on behalf of all of us... WHY ARE WE WARPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE UPPER ATMOSPHERE?"

The rest of the Bean Titans noticed this also, as they all began to fall.

"Wait for it." Fleece assured them.

"How can we wait while falling?" Canyon freaked.

"Taxi Clouds." Fleece said, before a hundred golden clouds flew in, catching all of the Titans, who were amazed at this.

"So, how do we navigate these... clouds?" Mac asked.

"They know where to go." Fleece responded, as the clouds moved by themselves, taking the Titans toward the Sky Base. "They're Nimbus clouds, like the one I ride on occasionally. I can talk to them on a special level that others can't, since I have a connection with nature and the heavens."

"You do?" Sweet questioned.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one. Ewey, you are too."

"I am?"

"Mm-hmm." One of the clouds flew next to Fleece and told her something. "They have a gift for you, Ewey."

Another Nimbus cloud flew around Ewey and started spinning rapidly. Mysteriously, a golden bow appeared and floated into Ewey's hands.

"Wow... wait, where are the arrows?" she asked. The cloud told her the reason why the arrows were missing.

"Oh..." Ewey said.

Bongo nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Why are you nodding?" Ewey asked.

"Because I just don't get it..." Bongo said.

"You don't have to get it, banana-for-brains. Mom and Ewey are connected with divinity." Mooch implied.

"What's divinity?" he asked, never hearing that word before.

Mooch lowered his eyes. "Look it up, genius."

* * *

Moments later, the Bean Titans arrived at the Sky Base, which was currently 12 kilometers above the Pacific Ocean. The "flat-sided" Tower sat on what looked like a gigantic airship, as huge propellers both rotated to move the entire base westward and keep it in the air. It looked like a naval supercarrier, with the aircraft that Fleece mentioned; they were Arwing-like fighter planes that were simply called Air Raiders. The control center held the Main Hall, most of the Facility's technologies (including the Danger Room), and the Living Room area of the original Tower. The second big feature was Heaven Centre—a dome high above the "naval section" of the base. It was about a half mile above the first section, suspended and held in place by a horde super-strong and unbreakable wires from the four great pillars that made up the corners of the base. Inside this dome were the Zone and the Suites. The last feature was the Crow's Nest—a chamber that was another half mile above Heaven Centre. It was the point were any Titan could view any point of the base, or look out into open skies. The teleporter was also there.

Fleece was the tour guide of the Sky Base, guiding all of the Bean Titans through all of its features.

"So what do you all think?" she asked them, finishing the tour at the Crow's Nest.

"This is so... awesome!" Slowpoke responded, before the other Titans openly agreed with him.

While at the Crow's Nest, Sweet was finishing a phone call. "Hey, Titans." he called them. "Do you wanna hear more good news?"

The Bean Titans listened with open ears.

"I just got finished talking with Marvin from Titans X."

"How are they doing?" Durango asked, as he was good friends with Marvin and Max.

"Just fine now. Anyways, he said that he and the rest of Titans X geared up with NASA and started working on a big project... building a Moon Base for all Titans."

"What?" exclaimed many of the Bean Titans, startled.

"You heard me right. A Moon Base, for both the Bean Titans and Titans X. The only thing is that it's going to take a lot of time, hard work, and pure will to make it a reality."

"What about the interference that we'll get from Wrinkle and his motley crew?" Spunky asked.

"Not to mention the Acolytes..." Mystic added.

"I know that we'll be able to handle Wrinkle, but those Acolytes worry me. Although, they have not attacked us directly in a while." Sweet said.

"You never know. They're probably working up a master plan, as omniscient and strong as they are." Mac stated.

Durango had a look of quivering fear on his face.

"What's wrong Durango?" Fleece asked.

"I... I've witnessed things that they are capable of." Durango said, shuddering. "They have the power to manipulate people with ease. They got Charlie of Titans X once, and his team didn't get him back after a while; it wasn't easy at all for them. Then... they almost got my mom and nearly destroyed Frisbee."

"That doesn't explain why you're freakin' out right now. We know what they can do, at the least." Thunderbolt said.

"You don't see it? Don't you notice who they've been going after lately? My mom (before the tragic Titans X accident), Frisbee, us... try and guess who their main targets are."

Mystic was adding it up. "You and Tina." she answered.

This alerted the Legendary 12 members, who were at the Crow's Nest. They did not know what the Acolytes' plans were, but they had to be targeting Durango's family for some reason.

"Where's Dotty?" Sweet asked.

"At the super-computer, doing the data share." Fancy replied.

"Mac." Sweet alerted him.

"I know." the cardinal responded, immediately warping all of the Titans to Dotty's location.

"Dotty, can you get a lock on the Acolytes... or anything at all?" Sweet asked.

"I'll try." Dotty started hacking through the super-computer, finding any information about the Acolytes. She found one thing, but ran into a problem. "What?" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" Floppity asked.

"This code is overly complex... I can't decipher anything on it."

Sweet sighed. "All right. Plan B: Angels, you know what to do. I want Ears, Jake, Crunch, Rocket, and Scoop to take the teleporter and go back to the Aqua Base to see what's going on there. None of our enemies would dare to go to the main base and try to pull a fast one on us."

"Why?" Canyon asked.

"I told the Aeons to protect it at all costs, since Wrinkle's gang knows how to get through the barrier somehow." Fleece explained.

"We need to get on the move again. Let's go, Titans... to the Tokyo Base." Sweet said.

**/-/**

Yes, there will be a Moon Base in the future.

A quarter of the tour is done now.


	7. Stormy Situations

Chapter 7 — Stormy Situations

The marine squad that Sweet sent to the Aqua Base stationed themselves at the Main Hall. Ears was the captain of the team.

"All right, guys. Scoop and Rocket, I need you guys to keep a lookout for any baddies above the surface; Jake and Crunch, you're with me here, underwater.

The team splits up, as Scoop holds on to Rocket as they quickly fly to the Pacific Ocean's surface. Ears (with the Gills of Hamachi), Jake and Crunch hide themselves near the Aqua Base.

After a while, only Slippery and Jolly (from Wrinkle's Syndicate) appear, swimming down towards the Aqua Base, which they are unaware of.

"Wow, what's this place?" Slippery questioned.

"Some kind of sea lab or something..." Jolly guessed.

"Who built it?"

"It had to be the work of the Bean Titans—since Master Wrinkle's tracker led us here."

"Must be."

The three Titans suddenly appeared around both the fin-footed villains.

"Ding-ding! We have our winners!" Crunch said. "And here's your prize..._ *he shows his steel teeth*_ an ass whoopin'!"

"Oh great..." Slippery scoffed.

"Slip, let me handle these three... if you want, you can fight both the birdies over the water." Jolly said.

"I'll just do that!" Slippery responded, quickly zooming toward the surface.

Once he was over the water, he saw neither of the two birds. Instead, they blindsided him with their strongest moves, sending him far, far away. Slippery was not exactly a strong hand in Wrinkle's Syndicate.

Meanwhile...

"So, how're you gonna take on the three of us?" Ears asked Jolly.

"First... we have to take this near Hawaii. Drag Current!" Jolly called out, summoning a fierce, high-speed current that took all the fighters to Jolly's desired location.

Within minutes, they were near the smallest main island of Hawaii, inside its bay area. The Titans were thrown out of the current, hitting the nearby rocky shore.

"Ow." Jake uttered, pulling himself up.

Ears was the only one who had a lucky landing, using the Shimo Staff to slow down his impact. "You do know that you've made matters worse on yourself, right?" Ears interrogated Jolly, seeing that it was now five against one.

"I know, and I don't care. Allow me to show you what I mean." Jolly then held a deep blue crest, which suddenly made storm clouds permeate the sky."

_"That's one of those crests that Hoppity told me about...I better get Dotty on the line."_ Ears mentally murmured, before hearing Jolly chanting the espers' beckoning.

**_"Scions of darkness, heed my call—for at your presence, all opposition shall fall. Overseer of seas, with ruthless intervention—I seek the darkest Cloud, to strike with conviction! Drown... Famfrit!"_**

A blue and gold colored spirit appeared, holding a giant vase with a long chain on it.

"That's an esper, isn't it?" Crunch questioned, sensing its power from a distance.

"It is." Ears said, finished talking with Dotty. "Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud: water element... zodiac replica of Aquarius. Be careful, guys... as tough as this may sound, we can't use any of our water attacks against it—he'll just put it all in that vase."

"Not a problem for me." Crunch said, powering up to cover his body in solid steel. This was known simply as his Metal Shark Mode (Ascended Legendary).

"Let's do this thing!" Rocket shouted, as all five Titans moved in to attack Famfrit.

Unfortunately, Famfrit had already fully charged his highly destructive Waterja move, surging a bone-crushing force of water upon them. After the impact, Ears was the only one left with energy; the others were motionless.

Ears was trudging to get up. _"I have to end this now... there's no way I'll be able to survive another attack like that."_ Ears then managed to tap into the energy reserves that he had left; it was enough for him to get into his Wudai Mode. He then activated his Kajin Charm and held the Orb of Tornami in his other hand. _"Come on, Kajin Charm... work with me on this one._ Tornami Twister!" Ears finally acted, charging at Famfrit in his aquatic pod.

Famfrit countered with his Briny Cannonade technique—a rushing blast of water from the vase that was half as strong as Waterja. Ears still struggled with this, as Famfrit's blast began to push Ears backward, while he was spiraling.

"It's over, bunny." Jolly proclaimed, watching the watery clash.

"No, it's not! Orb of Tornami, Ice!" The spiraling water pod that Ears was contained in bursted, forming a citadel of ice.

Famfrit had a stalagmite through its body, so after a few seconds, he disappeared. The blue crest left Jolly and found Ears in the center of the ice citadel, breaking all of the ice and causing Ears to fall into the waters below.

"Looks like he's done..." Jolly assumed, as Ears floated on the water's surface toward the shore.

"And so are you." Jake said, prepared to use his strongest attack, High Tide, in Jolly's face.

Suddenly, Acolyte Sylvester appeared again. "That won't be necessary." he said, quickly warping Jolly with him, saving him from the powerful water move.

After a couple of minutes, the water settled down again, and the other four Bean Titans surronded Ears, who was saved after being washed up on the shore. They took him back down to the Aqua Base, to teleport to the rest of the Bean Titans at the Tokyo Base.

* * *

"They're back." Mystic said, sensing that the five Titans returned.

"Good. Everything is set here." Sweet replied.

The five Bean Titans entered from the back of the Main Hall, escorted by Dotty and Fancy. Rocket and Scoop were holding Ears.

"Whoa—wait!" Hippity exclaimed, seeing his adopted son unconscious.

"What happened?" Floppity asked, deeply concerned along with the rest of her family.

"Slippery and Jolly were about to intrude on the Aqua Base." Rocket explained. "Scoop and I easily defeated Slippery, but Jolly... he had the esper with him, and that was where we tanked. Ears was still fighting, and by the looks of him, I'd say that he pushed far past his limits. We found the esper's crest on Ears's necklace, which meant that he won... but Jolly got away with an Acolyte's help."

"Figures..." Mac scoffed, hearing that an Acolyte saved Jolly.

"Ears did say one thing before he blanked out." Jake said. "He said that he used every bit of his energy to beat Famfrit... and that he was very lucky to even survive."

Hoppity's worried look changed into a somber one. "Put him down." she ordered.

"What's the problem?" Floppity asked her.

"Nothing... I can revive him." Hoppity suddenly emitted a pale green aura. "Angel's Touch..." she whispered, placing her hand on Ears's chest where his heart was and sending a "healing pulse" from her mind to his heart. This was a chain reaction, as the regeneration effect took its place, thus bringing Ears back to his senses.

"Wh-what happened?" Ears spoke.

"Everything's fine." Hoppity turned to Sweet, after her green aura faded. "Can you give me like, five minutes before we move again?"

"Okay, we'll go whenever you're done." Sweet said, postponing the next move—to the Pyramid Base in Egypt.

* * *

Hoppity took Ears into one of the Suites in the Tokyo Base, resting him on the bed.

"Are you okay, Ears?" Hoppity asked, still concerned for him.

Ears rolled on his side. "Yeah. I just don't know how our enemies got ahold of those espers."

Hoppity looked out of the window. "Who **does** know?"

Ears noticed that Hoppity was acting strange. "I think it's my turn now..."

"Huh?" Hoppity uttered reluctantly, turning around to Ears.

"Is there something up?"

She moved to the bedside. "No... right now I'm just... here to tend to you." For some reason, tears started moving down her face. "Is there anything... **_*sniff*_** I can do for you?"

Ears did not know what the problem was, but he did not like to see her sad. He moved closer to her. "Well, for one—don't cry." he said, wiping off one of her tears.

"Well, it takes me a while to stop...!" She pauses for a second. "I just... can't stand to see someone that I love fade away; that happened with my mom. My dad physically abused her like a madman, and all she did was just take the pain. I was only 6, watching them sometimes... watching her disappear. All I could do was just sit there and—"

Hoppity stopped talking and put her head on the bed, starting to weep. Ears felt sorry for her, and could sympathize because he knew what it was like to lose parents.

"Come here..." he said to Hoppity, embracing her. "I promise you, Hops, I won't fade, especially not in front of you. I'm always gonna be here for you." Ears sighed. "Here... this'll make us both better."

Ears raised Hoppity's chin up, wiped her tears away, and calmly pecked at her lips. She realized the love that he was showing for her, and accepted what soon turned into a very passionate kiss. This moment lasted for another minute, before they stopped. They both lay next to each other on the bed.

"So what's next?" Ears asked.

"Umm... oh yeah. We have to go to the Pyramid Base now." she replied.

"All right, let's go."

Both bunnies got out of the bed and met up with the rest of the Bean Titans in the Tokyo Base Facility.

There, they awaited Dotty to input the necessary coordinations for the teleport. She stopped doing that, noticing what was going on with the previous bases through the surveillance program.

"What's wrong?" Sweet asked stepping out of the teleporter.

"There's an Acolyte at the main base... _*zooms in*_ and it's Sylvester again."

"What is it this time?"

"He's actually fighting the Aeons, and winning. That's not the only news... Blackie (henchman of Wrinkle) is trying to infiltrate the Sky Base."

"I'll take him out." Canyon said.

"All right, I'll just make an exception notice for the teleport." Dotty said.

"I don't know how long the Aeons will last, but we have to get moving." Sweet murmured.

Soon all of the Titans were situated in the teleporter. When the teleporter activated, Canyon was warped after the rest disappeared.

* * *

Zooming in on one of the Nimbus Clouds, Canyon arrived at the Sky Base's runway, seeing the black bear at the end of it.

Canyon jumped off of the Nimbus Cloud. "Hey Blackie!" Canyon called out, as the black bear heard him. Blackie saw that Canyon had electricity rushing through his arm; he knew what was coming. "Thunder Fist!"

"Why...?" Blackie whispered, immediately dodging Canyon's fist and the lightning trails that he left afterwards. "Why must I deal with your meaningless distraction?" Blackie asked nihilistically.

"What's meaningless about it?" Canyon interrogated, after focusing his Legendary strength.

"I don't have to explain it." Blackie then held a cyan crest. "I'll just go ahead and get this over with. **_Scions of darkness, heed my call—for at your presence, all opposition shall fall. I speak in reverence of the emperor of the hierarchy—whose shocking wroth brings nonbelievers to anarchy. Surge... Adrammelech!"_**

Canyon immediately contacted Dotty. "What's the beef on this one?" he asked.

"Uh oh... the esper of thunder: Adrammelech, the Wroth. Zodiac representation: Capricorn the Goat." Dotty said.

"What's the 'uh oh' for?"

"It says that he was the emperor among the scions. Watch yourself up there." Dotty warned him.

"_Great_..." Canyon said, sarcastically. "I guess I gotta finish this quickly... Electro—!" Canyon stopped, remembering that Adrammelech was the thunder esper; it could probably control electricity at will. "Crap..."

Adrammelech hit Canyon with his Thundaja move, almost destroying him. Canyon was thrown to the other edge of the runway.

Blackie laughed. "Face it, Canyon. You can't win now. ...What?" Blackie sensed that Canyon's power still had a pulse, as Canyon performed a Lightning Dash, back in front of the two foes.

"That's where you're wrong." Canyon told him, before yelling out with bursts of power, pushing Blackie and Adrammelech off of the runway. The two foes floated on the air and turned their attention back to Canyon, who had now manifested his Primal Mode.

"How do you plan on proving that?" Blackie asked, before being startled when Canyon charged the huge electric orb that he used for his Ark Blast.

"What do you think? Ark Blast!"

Both foes were taken inside the massive, powerful current of lightning. Blackie took minimal damage from the blast, taking 'outside damage' from the excess static. Adrammelech was stagnant.

"Looks like your big-time move didn't phase him." Blackie taunted.

"True, but you forgot one little detail." Canyon said.

"Huh?" Blackie noticed that the same static that hit him, raced around Adrammelech's body as well, but at a much quicker rate; he was paralyzed.

"You see, the last time I used my Ark Blast, I nearly wiped out Reptilius. Right now, on the other hand, your esper was hit directly, but he did not take much damage since he can manage electricity. But... the little detail is that if my target were to survive the Ark Blast, it's absolutely guaranteed that he, she or they **will** be paralyzed. In other words, Adrammelech's a sitting duck right now, and all I have to use now is one fist."

Canyon put his other hand behind his back and flew in to finish the esper off. Blackie stood in front of Adrammelech.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Blackie stated.

Canyon smirked. "Not a problem..." he responded, showing that his other hand held a Chidori.

_"Oh no...!"_ Blackie widened his eyes, before having the Chidori plunged at his stomach. He was then zipped away from the battle.

Canyon followed up by punching Adrammelech in the core of its torso, causing him to disappear. The crest that was used to summon the esper found Canyon, and took most of his breath out of him along with forcing him out of Primal Mode.

"Jeez... that crest hits hard." Canyon said, with a hand on his chest. "That makes esper number 6... seven more to go." Canyon called his Boltboard and zoomed in the direction of Egypt, where the Bean Titans were.

**/-/**

I think this chapter shows the last EarsxHoppity scene after a while. I might be wrong, but let us continue, eh? :J


	8. The Worth of Gravel

Chapter 8 — The Worth of Gravel

Once Canyon got back with the Bean Titans, the group were led by Hippity to a special pyramid. It had a giant "B" engraved on all four sides of it.

"I don't see a Tower." Hippie said.

"That's because this one isn't one. This **is** our base, son." Hippity replied.

"What? A tomb is our base?" Fancy said.

Hippity sighed, leading the Titans to the front entrance. He opened the door. "What say you now?"

The inside of the base was like Las Vegas away from Las Vegas, as the Main Hall had a casino's environment: a few bars, a giant pool in the center (to add on), and slot machines everywhere... to name a few things, at the least.

Many of the Bean Titans were blown away by the sight of the Main Hall.

"All right Titans," Sweet said, "I don't mean to ruin the fun, but don't get too excited now. The tour has to go on. Angels, hop to it."

After his words, Dotty immediately went to the super-computer room for the data share business.

Moments later, Mystic gasped while mentally scouting the area in her crystal ball.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"Wrinkle's already onto us. He sent Scurry near here... with an esper." Mystic responded.

"What does it look like?" Dotty asked.

Mystic tried to mentally picture it again. "It has a golden headpiece on its white hair... a man-like torso... and big arms." She showed the image of it in the crystal ball.

"The earth esper... Hashmal, Bringer of Order!" Dotty told them. "Relation: Leo the Lion."

"You guys go on with the tour. Leave them to me." Hippity said.

"Are you insane?" Fancy exclaimed, knowing that Scurry specializes in fighting heavy hitters—disregarding Hashmal. Scurry has never lost to anyone with the earth element.

"If not anyone else in the Titans, I want to be one to show Scurry up."

"What about the esper?" Kuku asked.

"I'll deal with him too."

"All right, Hippity. We'll be at the Tower in Spain. Mac, stay here to warp him to your hometown." Sweet said.

"Got it." Mac replied.

* * *

Soon, all of the Bean Titans left matters in the hands of Hippity and Mac.

The two of them exited the Pyramid Base.

"Ugh... how much more trouble could these espers give us? A few of are nearly dying because of them alone, regardless of the fact that someone is commanding them." Mac rambled.

Hippity was a little silent. "Mac, listen..." Hippity began.

"What?"

"I know we've had our differences and fights in the past—some worse than others... I just want you to know that I'm sorry about it all."

Mac still wore his calm, yet stagnant look. "It's fine, man. Stuff happens. For that, I apologize for my carelessness."

Hippity looked far out to see two silhouettes, one bigger than the other, moving towards the base. "Can you do me a favor, then? Leave both of them to me, okay? If I have nothing left, come and get me."

"All right. Good luck."

Hippity's power suddenly bursted, as he immediately zoomed out towards the two foes. After jumping up, he equipped his Armor of the Mantle—an armor made of solid stone from condensed magma from the Earth's mantle layer. Though it makes him a bit slower, his moves are more powerful and his defense is increased.

Scurry saw Hippity in the air, falling down towards himself and Hashmal like a meteor.

"Hashmal, look alive!" Scurry warned him.

Hashmal looked up to see Hippity, but it was too late, as Hippity connected with a Meteor Crush (super-strong, ground-shaking punch) to Hashmal's head. The after-effect created a 50-yard long crater in the sand dunes.

Scurry got up, after getting caught in the quake. "Whoa." he said.

Hippity jumped to the other end of the crater, seeing Hashmal get up from the punch. "I see you still have some fight in ya." Hippity said.

Hashmal immediately ambushed Hippity with its powerful Quakeja attack, breaking Hippity's Mantle armor and sending him into the sand behind him.

Hippity emerged from the sand a few seconds later. _"Breaking my Mantle armor... that's a first. If I take another hit like that, I'll be broken."_

"Just finish him, Hashmal. Big moves aren't necessary." Scurry told the esper.

Hashmal responded by using its common move Roxxor—where he formed a giant boulder and threw it at his target.

"Playtime's over." Hippity said. He then used his geokinesis (movement of the earth) to condense the boulder into sand and move it along with all the sand around them, to cover Hashmal in a great pile of sand. "Sand Burial" were the next words to come out of Hippity's mouth, as he closed his fist, causing the sand to implode, crushing Hashmal with it. It was done.

A yellow crest flew away from Scurry and into Hippity's body.

"No!" Scurry yelled, rushing in an effort to get the crest back.

"Cataclysm." Hippity whispered, using his best move with the last of his energy. Then both he and Scurry fell down to the ground.

Mac warped in and put his wing on Hippity, prepared to warp out and catch up with the rest of the Bean Titans.

"Good fight... _*looks at Scurry*_ nah, he can stay here." Mac murmured, teleporting himself and Hippity to the Titans.

**/-/**


	9. A Dark Surprise

Chapter 9 — A Dark Surprise

Mac warped Hippity to Barcelona, Spain, Mac's hometown. They found the Titans on the hill that his old home stood upon.

"Wh... what happened to him?" Floppity exclaimed.

"It's okay, he'll be fine as long as someone heals him." Mac replied. "He fought Scurry and Hashmal by himself, and won.

"Are you guys okay?" Kuku asked.

"Yes, we're fine."

"Are you, Mac?" Kuku asked again, clarifying her question since Mac was in Barcelona again.

"I've gotten over it, Kuku." Mac stated.

"Gotten over what?" Sweet asked.

Mac sighed. "My bad memories. May I?" Sweet allowed Mac to speak with the Titans. "Titans, I have a story. Barcelona is my hometown... and on this hill was my old home. It burned down because of a group of bandits that used to run the city, the Diablos. I came back here while I was away, long before this tour started... not only for my revenge, but also to get rid of the pain I constantly felt when I thought about what happened here. This wasn't a normal visit because I immediately crashed that building over there." Mac pointed at the missile-shaped building. "That was the Diablos' headquarters. I felt that they reigned over the city long enough, and that they have caused too much pain and suffering. So, 'an eye for an eye' is what I said to myself... before I took out every last one of the Diablos; they walk this Earth no longer. Now, that building is home to all of our living standards; that is our Titans Tower. I'll lead you there."

"All right, Mac... whenever you're ready." Sweet said.

Mac then teleported the Bean Titans near the 50-story tall Tower and led them inside the front entrance. Mac had infiltrated the building over a month ago, so the place still needed a bit of renovating, as there were local workers helping with the building of the Tower.

"I know, some things aren't finished yet, but it'll get there soon."

The Angels had already set up the barrier around the building.

"Where can we go now?" Sweet asked.

"Hmm... floors 40 to 50 are the only ones that we can access currently; the grand living room and the Suites are there." Mac answered.

"What about the Facility?" Dotty asked.

"Most of it is in the Subbasement right now."

"Subbasement?" Bongo blurted loudly, hearing about something that he recalled from the X-Men.

"Yes. We can go down there now, if you want." Mac offered.

The Titans took the offer, as Mac took them to a secret elevator behind the regular elevator. Mac pressed the button to make the elevator descend.

"Mac, when you fought the Diablos, was there anything weird about them?" Kuku asked.

Mac paused. "Now that I think about it, they seemed stronger than normal humans... their leader had this power, that was almost at our Sacred level of power. I don't know what it was, but they had to have gotten that power from someone or something."

The elevator opened, revealing an underground laboratory made of the Danger Room's high-tech titanium tile.

"Here's the Subbasement... at least, so far." Mac presented.

"Where's the super-computer?" Dotty asked, waiting to commence the data share.

Mac led the Titans to the door that contained not only the super-computer, but also a Cerebro-like platform. "In here."

Suddenly, Mystic put both her hands on her head and fell to her knees. This was her worst reaction yet.

"Mystic! What's the matter?" Aurora asked his wife.

"There's... a dark power in there... and I take dark seriously."

Mac thought for a second. "This must be where the Diablos got their power from. I think it's time I put an end to this."

"Mac, I'm coming too." Kuku said, before turning to her children. "Lucy, Jake... stay with the rest of the Titans."

Mac and Kuku teleported inside of the chamber. It did look like Cerebro, as the "psychic's station" was set on the end platform.

"Something's rising..." Mac sensed.

A metallic, crimson-colored serpent with an full arch structure supporting it revealed itself to Mac and Kuku. Its image was seen through Mystic's crystal ball as well. Dotty identified it.

"Oh no." Dotty uttered. "That's the darkness esper: Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts. He represents Serpentarius... a lost zodiacal sign. He is very powerful."

Mac also sensed that Mystic was using her crystal ball. _"Mystic..."_ he tried to contact her.

_"Mac?"_

_"We'll take care of this thing. You guys go to the next base; we'll catch up."_

Zodiark suddenly blew the door open, sending Mac and Kuku through. Mystic told the Titans to leave, while Mac and Kuku handled Zodiark.

The birds got up and led him into the Danger Room.

"All right, Kuku. Let's take him down." Mac said. Both birds assumed their Legendary powers.

Zodiark used its powerful Darkja attack—a massive blast of darkness.

"Kuku, can you cancel that with your tail band?" Mac asked, recalling of her black bracer on her tail. It would repel any force that had the dark element in it.

"I'll try." she said, jumping into the blast, hoping that the bracer would do its magic.

The outcome: she still took major damage and was left motionless on the other end of the Danger Room. Mac took some of the heat as well.

"Damn it." Mac murmured, as Zodiark went towards Kuku for the kill. _"I'm not letting that happen..._ hey Zodiark!"

The serpent turned to Mac, who pushed his power further, to his Spirit Mode. Mac then assumed his Eight Trigrams stance.

"I hope you're ready for this... Eight Trigrams... Blindside 128 Palms!" Mac attacked with sharp Gentle Fist strikes 128 times, teleporting after every hit. After the combo, Zodiark floated, paralyzed. "Now for the finish... Final Shine!" Mac yelled, firing his most powerful blast at Zodiark. It was a hit.

After a moment, Zodiark appeared to be out of energy. Mac moved closer to it, only to get ambushed by another Darkja, a direct hit. Mac was forced out of his Spirit Mode, as Zodiark attempted to finish Mac off.

"Revenge Wing!" Kuku shouted from behind Zodiark, as her entire right wing tripled in size and turned fully black. She struck Zodiark, and its arch disappeared before the rest of his being did. Zodiark was defeated and now in the hands of Kuku, as the citrine crest appeared and placed itself on Kuku's tail bracer.

Kuku kneeled down to Mac. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so..." Mac answered, slowly getting up. "Come on... let's get back with the Titans." Kuku supported him by his left wing and took him out of the Danger Room.

* * *

The two birds found the Titans on the hill again. Dotty had already did her job with the data, right after Zodiark was led out of the Cerebro chamber; she snuck past it.

"We're going to the base that's just outside my old home..." Mystic said somberly.

Aurora held her close, knowing that her parents had already passed away long ago. "It's okay, Mystic."

Scorch walked up to Mystic. "I know that it's a Scottish myth... but does the Loch Ness ever come to Ireland?" he asked, as he would call it the "Wyrm of the Seas".

"It comes and goes." Mystic replied. "You might see him, someday."

The Titans are headed to Ireland.

**/-/**

Eight of the thirteen "original" scions have been conquered now.


	10. Affinity

**NOTE: Much like Zodiark, the next few espers will appear without a clear summoner.**

Chapter 10 — Affinity

The Titans reached the very familiar Titans Tower just outside of the Melody Castle. Dotty and the Angels had done their respective jobs. Dotty had also set up what she called "Chrono-portation", where she had a time limit on the next teleport to warp every Bean Titan to the next location: the Arctic base. She set it for an hour.

"What now?" Mystic asked.

"I think all of the Titans should have a chance to see the castle for themselves." Sweet proposed.

"I'll allow it." Mystic replied.

On that note, all of the Titans were teleported by Mac to the front entrance of the south walls of Melody Castle. Mystic opened the gates for them and led the Titans inside.

Before thinking about entering, Thunderbolt turned around and saw another white-skinned unicorn in the distance. The gates closed, leaving Thunderbolt out... but he did not care, as he wanted to see who the unicorn was. When he got a bit closer, he finally had a clear glimpse of her. Her horn was shorter than Mystic's, but she had a golden ring on it. She had gray eyes and long lavender hair like Floppity, only her hair was more sparkly and had two bangs hanging down past the far left and right sides of her face.

As it turns out, the unicorn had her sights on the castle. She saw Thunderbolt walking towards her, so she walked to him.

"Umm... who are you?" Thunderbolt asked her.

"Fortress Melody (age 19)." she answered with a slight Irish accent, inheriting the castle's name.

"Say what?"

"That's my name... I can't change it."

"Isn't that castle your home?"

"Supposedly. My 'parents' told me that they weren't my direct parents, and that I had a sister to add on."

"Whoa..." Thunderbolt whispered, surprised at the fact that she may be Mystic's younger sister.

"Can I ask you something?" Fortress said, noticing the watch on Thunderbolt's left wrist. "Are you with the Bean Titans?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Thunderbolt questioned.

"My fake parents, to no offense, told me that my sister was in the Bean Titans. So, I figure the only way that I'd be able to see her is if I join."

"Oh. Well, I think you'd have to take that up with Sweet, our leader. Regardless, your sister **is **with us; she's the only other unicorn I know." Thunderbolt told her.

"That's good to hear!"

"One more thing: do you have any powers?" Thunderbolt asked.

"Yes I do." Fortress exhibited her psychic/telekinetic powers, psionic light skills (as the horses have; purple-colored), and hydrokinesis (movement of water). "So what now?" she asked afterwards.

"Follow me." Thunderbolt responded, leading Fortress to the castle.

As they were walking there, the front gate opened, as Durango, Tina and Mina exited the castle looking for Thunderbolt. The three of them saw his guest.

"Who's that, T-Bolt?" Durango asked him.

"This is Fortress... she tells me that she may be related to Mystic."

"No way."

"Yeah way. Mystic's last name used to be Melody... and Fortress's **is** Melody, which means that she has to be her younger sister. Could I be wrong?" Thunderbolt explained.

"Nope." answered the Oracle Twins (Mina and Tina).

"The only thing left to do now is get her into the Titans."

"Done." Sweet said, startling Durango and the Oracle Twins.

"When did you come in?" Durango asked, with his jaw dropped.

"I was always behind you..." Sweet answered. He then turned his attention to Fortress. "Of course you can join us... but, if you truly are Mystic's sister, relaying the news to her would be a mystery."

"Why's that?" Fortress asked.

"A long time ago, her—well... **your** parents—told her all about this curse that she had, and how it affected them as well. Just hearing about it broke her heart. If I remember right, your parents were to die 25 years after Mystic was born. They must've produced and gave you to some other family sometime before they died."

"So I am her sibling." Fortress figured.

"Yes, and I'm trying to say 'good luck' when you tell Mystic about it. Which will be... pretty soon."

* * *

Suddenly, all of the Bean Titans were assembled in the same place—in front of a fortress made of solid, dry ice; the Tower stood in the middle of it. Fortress went along with this.

"Whoa..." Durango murmured, "it must be cold in there as it is out here."

In an instant, two holes were broken through the side of the fortress they were facing, one on each side of the entrance. Polar bears were thrown through them, which shocked Aurora.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed. Then, Aurora was hit unexpectedly by an ice attack that froze him.

Mystic "scouted" around for a threat, and found one. "There's your answer..." she said, pointing above the fortress.

All the Titans looked up to see a dark blue water nymph with a blue staff in her left hand.

"Dotty, that's a scion, isn't it?" Spunky asked her.

"Yep. The ice esper: Mateus, the Corrupt... his zodiac relation is Pisces the Fish. The esper is the stucture that the woman is bounded to, not the woman herself; she's his living shield."

"Legendary 12, standby! The rest of you, get inside the base!" Sweet commanded, as the Bean Titans then split up.

"May I suggest my battle plan?" Kuku said.

"We're listening." Sweet responded.

"I think that you, Spunky, Hippity and Dotty should protect the Titans just in case Mateus wants to try something sneaky."

"Why us?" Hippity asked.

"Think about it..." Kuku told him, "you and Spunky have moves that can destroy the ice we're standing on, and Sweet has techniques that can melt it. Plus, Dotty already has another job to do, so I planned this so we could save some time."

"She's right." Dotty concurred. "Let's go." Another split up was made, as the other seven Titans were left to deal with the esper.

Mystic moved also, to try and thaw out Aurora. The rest assumed their Legendary strength, ready to fight again. Floppity, Mac, Kuku and Fleece ran in first, distracting Mateus. They were distracting him because Canyon and Fancy were preparing their ultimate combination move: Chidori: 10,000 Birds. They would intertwine their hands as if they were using four separate Chidoris, but combine all four of them, increasing the grand Chidori's power exponentially. Once they had it charged, both felines ran in together in equal movement and momentum, to hit Mateus with the super Chidori.

Unfortunately, Mateus saw the ball of electricity coming and blew everyone away with its powerul Blizzaja move. It was the same as Floppity's fourth level magic spell (suffix, -ja), but it seemed like it was on the 10th level.

"No..." Mystic whispered, speeding up to try and break the ice off of Aurora. He could move his face, as he warned Mystic that Mateus was coming for her. She powered up to Phoenix Form. "Ion Grav—"

She was stopped, as Mateus whacked her hard with his staff. Seeing this, Aurora was tired of feeling helpless.

"That does it...!" Aurora yelled, suddenly breaking out of the ice, but wearing icy armor of his own. This was his Frost Mode (Ascended Legendary).

Mateus tried to hit him with the staff as well, but Aurora blocked it with the back side of his Frost Gauntlet.

"Not this time." Aurora said, pushing Mateus back with a fierce icy wind. The aurora borealis mysteriously appeared in the sky above. Mateus caught himself in the wind and charged in again. "Borestralis Cannon!" Aurora shouted, unleashing a more powerful version of his Aurora Blast, utilizing strength from both the northern and southern lights. Being engulfed in the blast, Mateus was defeated, materializing into faint, glittering dust. A cerulean crest dropped on Aurora's head, causing him to be forced out of Frost Mode on impact. As a result of this, the aurora in the sky slowly faded. Aurora picked up the crest.

"Sweet, you wanna get your Shining Phoenix working here?" Aurora asked.

"No can do; a light like that would melt this place away."

Aurora sighed. "Right... I guess a Megalixir would do just fine."

* * *

Soon, all the Titans were instantly healed and inside the Tower within the ice fortress. Speaking of which, Fortress found the chance to meet up with her older sister, as she was the only other unicorn in the Titans.

"Mystic?" Fortress called for her.

Mystic turned around. "Oh, the new Bean Titan. Yes, what is it?"

"I don't know how hard you'll take this, but... I'm Fortress Melody, your sister."

Mystic was shocked for a second, noting the age difference between the two of them. "My **sister**?"

"Yes. I was born before our parents died, but they had given me to a different family before that time came. When I grew up and discovered my powers, my guardians told me about you, as they had heard from our parents. And ever since, I've been looking for you... that's why I came to the castle."

Mystic knew that she was telling the truth. "I'm not saying that you made a mistake, but why you leave your guardians?" she asked out of curiousity.

"It's because I wanted to be with my real family... even if I had to find the only person on Earth that was a part of it." Fortress answered.

Her words touched Mystic's heart, as she moved in to hug her new sister. Fortress accomplishes her mission of reunion.

**/-/**

Nine of the thirteen "original" scions have been captured.


	11. Homeward Bound Disasters, Part 1

Chapter 11 — Homeward Bound Disasters, Part 1

The Bean Titans moved on, traveling to both the Antarctic Base and the Tower out in the Hudson Bay. At the Antarctic Base, Sweet's sons noticed that it looked like the Antarctic Base from the Kids Next Door, their favorite cartoon show. At the Hudson Bay Base, Rocket, Jabber, and the Puffin Twins thought back to when they first met in the Hudson Bay... it made them want to get engaged early!

After everything was done at those two bases, the Titans moved on to the New York Base, which setted outside the southern part of Manhattan, in between the latter and Brooklyn and next to the bridge, with Liberty Island on the other side of it.

When the Titans got inside the base, they noticed that the sky looked very ominous: it was a mixed, yet deep combination of red colors, and thunder and lightning raged all around. Fancy was distraught, as NYC was her home.

"No..." she murmured.

"Why is the sky so red?" Mac questioned.

Mystic sensed an explosion from the Brooklyn side. "What's going on over there?" she wondered.

Fancy had suddenly vanished from the rest of the Titans, using Lightning Dash through the window.

Canyon saw her outside, heading over to Brooklyn from the bridge. "I'll go after her." he said, immediately jumping out to follow his wife.

"Umm... is someone gonna fix that window?" Floppity asked the Titans.

Mystic sighed. "I'll get the glass."

* * *

When Fancy arrived at her area of Brooklyn, she noticed that a group of thugs were running around in a panic. She ignored them, going to see if her parents were fine. They were not, as they were beaten and bruised very badly, unable to move at all. Fancy tried to move their bodies, but neither of them responded; they passed away before she touched them. She became very upset, going over to blame the thugs about what happened to her parents.

"Hey!" Fancy yelled at them angrily, suddenly halting their movements. She pointed at her parents. "Did any of you touch those two cats?"

One of the thugs moved closer to the blue-haired cat. "Naw... but I could touch up on you." he said, trying to flirt with her.

Fancy narrowed her eyes and shrouded herself in white electricity. "Bad idea."

"Okay... I got ya." the man said, moving away from her.

"Why are you all running around like maniacs?" she asked them, calming down.

"Because of that!" another thug mentioned, pointing at a tall, imp-like woman attached to a metal horse.

Upon the sight of her, Fancy had to contact Dotty. She told her that it was the soul esper: Shemhazai, the Whisperer... and that her zodiac relation was Sagittarius the Archer. Dotty also mentioned that she was similar to Zalera, in that she slowly takes the life out of her opponents away; Shemhazai exhibited this with its Soul Steal ability, killing all of the thugs.

"Thunder Fist!" Canyon (Primal Mode) yelled out, appearing from the air. Shemhazai moved. "All right, try and get away from this one..." Canyon said, preparing dual Chidoris (2,000 Birds). He ran up to the scion with both lightning orbs... but was countered with Spirit Storm—a light show of a thousand small laser arrows, all directed at Canyon. Many of the lights hit, paralyzing him.

However, while Canyon was attempting to hit Shemhazai, Fancy managed to secretly halt her movements with Thunder Wave. Fancy walked slowly towards the scion, increasing her power level with every step.

"So it was you who murdered my parents..." Fancy uttered, with her blue hair beginning to stand like a Super Saiyan. She was powering up to her new Ascended Legendary form, Feral Mode. "Well now, witness what happens when you go too far! Maelstrom Storm!" Fancy unleashed an intensified version of her Maelstrom Bolt, defeating Shemhazai.

Before disappearing, its amethyst crest forced its way into Fancy's body, causing her (and the morning sky) to return back to normal. Afterwards, she went to Canyon. He was alright, able to move again.

All of a sudden, the two of them were warped again...

* * *

"What now?" Fancy asked, noticing that she and Canyon were reunited with the rest of the Titans. They were all in the San Franciso Base.

"There's trouble here too." Sweet answered.

Dotty was using the Watcher program, monitoring events in their area and her home in Los Angeles. "Guys..." she called for the Legendary 12, who came to her at her call. "There's a meteor coming down here... and green mist covering Los Angeles. And get this: Burn is here with an esper and Bruno is in L.A. with another."

"That's not good... what about the Aeons?" Fleece asked.

"Two more Acolytes are there... and one of them is Shockmutt."

Sweet analyzed the situation and took action. "All right, Titans. Time is short now. Angels, do your thing here. Congo and Nibbler, you two have seen Dotty handling the information right?"

They responded affirmatively.

"You two are gonna have to do that now. Titans, once they're done, go to the Amazon Base. Legendary 12, we're gonna have to split up. Guys, we'll deal with the meteor; girls, you have the mist in L.A."

"Hold on," Dotty interrupted, "let me identify the espers first. Both are scions. The old one here is Exodus, the Judge-Sal—in relation to Libra the Balance... and the other one is Cúchulainn, the Impure—related to Scorpio the Scorpion."

"All right, let's go." Sweet said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_BATTLE 1:_ The L12 Males vs. Burn and Exodus. Where: the Golden Gate Bridge.

"So where's your crest?" Hippity asked Burn.

He held a burnt orange crest. "Right here."

Mac looked up at the meteor. "We can't let that hit the city or the ocean."

"Why not the ocean?" Sweet asked.

"Picture a glass of water... ice goes in it, and the water rises, right? Imagine what would happen to San Fran if a huge chunk of rock were to land in any of the water." Mac explained.

"I see your point now."

Canyon went to Spunky and whispered "Operation Diversion" in his ear. Upon that, Spunky started firing spikes at Exodus, leading it back into the city.

"Hey, Exodus! Where are you going?" Burn called out, trying to get his esper's attention. Canyon Flash Stepped in front of him.

"How's about a little one-on-one? Thunder Fist!" Canyon punched Burn towards the other end of the bridge.

"Canyon and Spunky can handle themselves. Let's deal with the meteor." Sweet suggested.

Aurora acted first, using Icy Wind to cool the meteor off and slow it down. Mac then grabbed Hippity and warped him to the bottom of the gigantic rock, so that Hippity would push it hard enough to fly back into space and not break it. Then, Mac warped after it, to disintegrate it with his maxed out Final Flash.

"Now, let's help—" Sweet uttered, seeing Canyon fly fast towards their end of the bridge, "...Canyon?"

The four of them looked back to Burn, whose power increased suddenly.

"Now, this is where the fun really begins..." Burn said, commencing the battle with the five Titans.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_BATTLE 2_: The L12 Females vs. Bruno and Cúchulainn.

Before the women found their foes, Fleece generated a Nimbus Tornado while Floppity used her most powerful air spell with it—Hurrigale. The effect transformed the tornado into a hurricane, blowing across Los Angeles to wither away all of the poisonous green mist.

This signaled Bruno to find the six female Titans and use his pale yellow crest to teleport Cúchulainn to his position.

"That's new..." Floppity murmured.

"You like?" Bruno asked.

"Nope."

"Figures."

"Kuku," Dotty whispered, "cast Decoy on me. I don't want fatty around my hometown, so I'll deal with him."

Kuku casted the distraction spell, causing Cúchulainn to follow Dotty into the countryside near Los Angeles.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get back here!" Bruno shouted.

The other five Titans stood in his way.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to get through us to get to your esper." Fleece said.

"By the way, why'd you and Burn hold back earlier, when you had Ultima and Chaos?" Floppity asked.

"Wrinkle's intentions, of which you cannot hear. Now shut up and fight!" Bruno growled, exhibiting his full strength.

/\/\/\/\/\

**_BATTLE CONVERGENCE_**

Spunky and Dotty had the same plan: leading the espers to the top of the highest mountain in the Sierra Nevada—Mt. Whitney.

Spunky was first to get there, holding his own against Exodus. Luckily, Spunky was a Time Mage, so he casted Haste on himself to speed his actions to where he was able to easily evade Exodus's attacks and spells. Spunky eventually bumped his back with Dotty's, who was luring Cúchulainn to her; Spunky's Haste effect wore off.

"Same idea, huh?" Spunky said quietly.

"Yep."

"You think we can pull this off?"

"Most likely. Besides... there's just one more esper after this, so let's take these two."

Exodus and Cúchulainn were about to use their special attacks (Scathe and Malaise) since both the dogs were in between them. Spunky and Dotty jumped up and over both the espers' heads.

_"That dagger lodged in its head..."_ Dotty thought in midair, _"maybe I can throw him off balance and finish him."_ Dotty then grabbed the top (handle) of the dagger and flung Cúchulainn forward; he was on one foot, trying to regain his balance. "Gotcha. Dimension Wave!"

Dotty fired her blast, ripping a hole through Cúchulainn. He vanished, and the light yellow summon crest merged into Dotty. However, when she touched the dagger, it gave her a poison effect called Sap, slowly taking away her health; it was shown by Dotty on the floor flashing purple.

Spunky saw this, looking to come to her aid as soon as possible, which meant that he had to finish Exodus with his Death Purge ability. It worked, as the burnt orange crest found its way into Spunky's body after Exodus faded.

Getting to Dotty, Spunky used a Remedy to cure the Sap status.

"Thanks..." she sighed.

Spunky looked up. "Don't relax just yet... we aren't done."

He was right, as the rest of the Legendary 12 landed at their position, at the hands of Burn and Bruno—better known as the Dynamic Duo. When they are together, they are very formidable when given the opportunity to be.

"One of you is gonna get hurt very badly... guaranteed." Burn proclaimed.

"That's what you think. Titans, go!" Sweet responded, as he, Fleece, Aurora, Dotty, Spunky, Kuku and Fancy made the first charge at the Dynamic Duo.

Their efforts are futile, as both of the brutes knocked them all down, unconscious. Mac attempted to fight next, starting with his Blindside Blitz... but somehow, he was hit every time he teleported around the Duo. Canyon tried next, with his Electroclasm... but when the two orbs of electricity collided, the Duo kicked it back to Canyon with "reverse polarity", causing Canyon and the others to take serious damage. Canyon was unconscious, Hippity and Mystic had an Immobilize effect on them (making them unable to move from their current spot), and Floppity was unscathed as she turned ghastly, causing the electricity to go right through her without harm.

"I'm ending this..." Floppity said, preparing to use all of her best spells (fifth level, no suffix)—Ardor (fire), Whelmen (water), Levin (thunder), Winterkill (ice), Hurrigale (air), and Gaia (earth).

Her use of these six elements wore Burn and Bruno down a lot, but not enough, since both of them caught her off guard and beat her down in under a minute. They finished their assault by punching her hard in the middle of her lower sternum, and throwing her against a nearby boulder.

Hippity could not stand to see Floppity get hurt like that, and his energy pressure suddenly skyrocketed.

"Hippity...?" Mystic sensed, shocked with open eyes.

"So what if you power up? You can't get out from being immobilized." Burn stated.

"You both just crossed the line!" Hippity yelled in a raging red and white aura, breaking from Immobilize. He zoomed out to the Duo, first knocking Burn out of the battle instantly with his Meteor Crush punch.

Bruno tried to get Hippity while he was busy, but the green bunny used a Flash Step to get further up into the air. While up there, Hippity quickly forged a gigantic, meteor-sized rock made up of other rocks and sent it down to annihilate Bruno.

Strangely, Bruno laughed maniacally. "I've been waiting so long to use this. Reflective Wave!" Somehow, Bruno used a technique that caused the giant rock to reverse its motion, going back [twice as fast] to hit Hippity.

"No, Hippity! Move!" Mystic shrieked.

It was too late, as Hippity took the full force of his own attack, falling after the impact. Following up on the opportunity, Bruno boosted upward with the speed of a comet and kicked Hippity uber hard at the middle of his back, almost breaking his spine. He then threw him to where Floppity was.

"Eleven down, one to go. Come here, Mystic..." Bruno said. But within an instant, Bruno was hit and defeated by a Giant Fireball, courtesy of Sweet (who regained his consciousness due to the Wolverine Regen effect he had).

Mystic looked back to him, after Immobilze wore off. "Sweet?"

"I win." he quietly uttered.

Mystic helped him up. "Hippity and Floppity got hurt pretty bad."

"Ooh... I guess those dogs weren't lying." Sweet said.

"What now?" Mystic asked.

"Well... since those two are hurt, we're gonna have to run by the home base so they can heal, and because we need to check the status of the Aeons."

* * *

After getting everyone up and moving, the Legendary 12 warped to the main base. Hippity and Floppity were placed in the Healing Room, to mend their injuries. Dotty came back with a status report.

"Every base has now been protected and coded into the worldwide database. The only thing left is getting it all to the Moon Base; I'll manage that later. Sadly, we can't waste another teleport... so we'll have to take the B-Jet over to the Amazon to catch up with the rest of the Titans."

"Understoood." Sweet replied.

Fleece placed a gold feather on the healing beacon in the Healing Room.

"What's that for?" Dotty asked.

"This feather can greatly speed up the healing process." Fleece explained. Dotty checked on the bunnies' health, and saw that she was right.

"Where'd you get that?"

"At the Sky Base; I opened my hand at one point and it was there. There's even a golden 'tattoo' of it in the middle of my chest."

"Is it the heavens, or nature, that's trying to tell you something?" Sweet interrogated, remembering that Fleece could speak with those universal "masses".

"Probably... I just don't know what it is, though."

Canyon jumped up randomly. "Oh snap!" he exclaimed.

"What's your problem?" Mac asked.

"The Aeons are still fighting here!" Canyon told the team.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Sweet said. "All right, Titans. We'll have to split up. Canyon, you take Spunky and Fancy with you to the roof... that's where I sense the Aeons' **and** the Acolytes' energies. Dotty, stay here and monitor their (the bunnies) health. The rest of you, follow me to the B-Jet for the Amazon."

Upon his command, the Legendary 12 diverged for their respective jobs.

* * *

Getting to the roof of the Tower, Canyon, Spunky and Fancy saw the three Acolytes (in order of strength): Shockmutt (3rd seat), Sylvester (6th seat) and Psychomech (10th seat). Yojimbo, Anima and the Magus Sisters were nowhere in sight; they were assumed to have fallen at the hands of the Acolytes.

"Well, well... we have more visitors." Shockmutt said, referring to the three Titans.

"Yeah, how's about you stop what you're doing?" Spunky suggested to the Acolytes.

"Improbable." Psychomech answered, destroying Valefor and Ixion simultaneously with his Dual Cero.

"Why are you doing this?" Fancy asked demandingly.

Sylvester turned to Shockmutt, his superior. "Sufferin' succotash... shall I explain it to them, since it's not our primary objective?"

"Go ahead. I could care less about what you say to them... they won't stop us." Shockmutt said, immediately leaving the scene.

"It's quite simple. We Acolytes bestowed Wrinkle and his group with the scions to send a clear message to you Bean Titans... your Aeons are obsolete, and that they no longer have any meaning of existence. Psychomech is making it very clear to you."

The robot destroyed Ifrit and Shiva next. With Bahamut being the only one left, Psychomech let him have the first strike. Of course, it had to be its most powerful (and well-known) attack—Mega Flare. Psychomech counteracted against the blast with another Cero.

"Come on, Bahamut..." Canyon murmured, hoping that the Aeon would survive.

"Quit hoping. It's no use; besides, Psychomech is only showing less than half of his power. He's just toying with your Aeon, waiting so he can end it in a heartbeat." Sylvester told the Titans.

Psychomech's core (in the middle of his torso) glowed maroon, darker than the Cero he had already fired. He unleashed a stronger one from the core against Bahamut's Mega Flare—it was his Gamma Ray Cero. It cancelled out Bahamut's attack, destroying him in the process as well. All ten of the Aeons were gone.

Canyon, Spunky and Fancy had seen enough, assuming their Legendary powers and rushing in to attack Psychomech. Unfortunately, they were quickly stopped by Sylvester, who was a lot faster than they were. He had the Mangekyo Sharingan on his eyes.

"Amaterasu." he spoke, as he enflamed the three Titans in black flames, quickly putting them out of commission. Sylvester showed mercy on them a little, as he commanded the flames to stop burning the three of them after a moment. They would be at the brink of death, if the flames kept on.

"Damn it..." Canyon muttered.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you not try and continue fighting us." Sylvester said. "Oh, and just so you do know, we are after Durango and Tina... we just won't tell you exactly what our plans are. So stay out of our way."

After saying that, both Acolytes followed Shockmutt, leaving Titans Tower. Fancy secretly used a Megalixir, fully healing herself, Spunky and Canyon.

"Guys, let's not worry about them. It's clear that we're out of their league, so let's just catch up with the rest of the Titans." Fancy said.

"Agreed." the other two said.

**/-/**

The battle is almost over. One more esper to go.


	12. Homeward Bound Disasters, Part 2

Chapter 12 — Homeward Bound Disasters, Part 2

It took a while, but Dotty managed to use the Watcher device to track where the B-Jet was. It was flying at the northwestern point of the Amazon. She (along with Spunky, Canyon, Fancy, Hippity and Floppity) used the teleporter to regroup with the rest.

Within an instant, the Legendary 12 were back together again.

"Everyone okay?" Sweet asked.

"Yes." Dotty reported.

"Good." Sweet then dashed into the rainforest land, knowing how to get to the Amazon Base on foot.

"Shouldn't we make a plan first, before moving into unknown territory?" Mac questioned.

"Mac, this is the Amazon... Sweet should know exactly where he's going." Canyon pointed out.

Mac turned his head nonchalantly. "That's not why I asked. It's certain that we're gonna run into trouble, as we have at most of the other bases."

Mystic was using her crystal ball. "Trouble's what he have, alright... the inner portion of the Amazon is on fire, and spreading with every second!" Mystic alerted the eleven in attendance.

"The rainforest is burning?" Dotty exclaimed. "We can't let that happen! For one, that's where the base is... but what's worse is that if the fire spreads far enough, it's gonna feel like a hell on earth!"

"Floppity! Use your Whelmen spell with my tornado." Fleece initiated, generating the white whorl again, and sending it over the Amazon. Floppity used her top-level water spell with the tornado, creating a heavy rainfall to cool the flames once it got to the inner part of the rainforest.

"It'll get there eventually." Floppity announced.

"We're forgetting one thing, y'all..." Hippity said.

"What?" various L12 members replied.

"Sweet's in there by himself, and he probably knows by now that his old home is ablaze! He's gonna flip!"

"I know..." Mystic responded, "and here's more **good** news: Wrinkle and the rest of his gang are there too."

"Well, let's shut up and catch up!" Aurora stated, signaling the other ten to follow him into the rainforest, to get back with Sweet.

* * *

Wrinkle and his syndicate (except for Burn, Bruno and Reptilius) were already round the Tower (barrier-less) inside the rainforest. All of the running around was all apart of Wrinkle's plan: to stay out of surveillance of the Bean Titans, while keeping them busy with the scions. It was until they created another distraction with the Acolytes' help, by destroying the Aeons while Wrinkle could sneak into Sweet's domain undetected. The only thing left to do was to sabotage the Towers, starting with the one that stood on the "origin".

Wrinkle stood before his organization. "It is clear to me and to all of you as well, that victory is close at hand!" he said, raising his fist up to declare the victory. His allies joined him in this.

Suddenly, the fires around the base and the rainforest land disappeared.

"What happened to the fire?" Wrinkle questioned.

"You're gonna get some fire all right... RIGHT HERE!" Sweet (Legendary Power) yelled, punching Wrinkle with such force, that it sent the bulldog crashing through trees, far out towards the other side (east) of the Amazon.

"Holy crap..." Scurry murmured, looking to the direction where Wrinkle was hit into.

"I don't know if you guys know this or not... but you're threatening my home. I won't let you!" Sweet shouted, beginning to heavily assault Wrinkle's Syndicate with his Berserker Barrage—breaking out his metal claws from his hands and slashing swiftly and relentlessly at the twenty or so foes. They could not stop him from attacking; Sweet was quite driven.

Eventually, Sweet put them all into one pile, looking to finish them off. Reptilius suddenly appeared, in front of his comrades.

"Final Flash!" Mac entered, firing his bright yellow blast at the reptile, who held it in place. "Sweet, you don't have to do this by yourself..." Mac said, trying to get through to him.

Aurora jumped in second. "Aurora Blast!" (superior of Aurora Beam)

Third, Kuku. "Fulminating Darkness!"

Fourth, Mystic. "Graviton Blast!"

Fifth, Canyon. "Elecroclasm!"

Sixth, Fancy. "Maelstrom Bolt!"

Seventh, Spunky. "Giant Spike Rush!"

Eighth, Dotty. "Dimension Wave!"

Ninth, Hippity. "Cataclysm!"

Tenth, Floppity. "Tetra Genesis!"

And last but not least, Fleece. "Heaven's Wrath!"

Reptilius was on the brink of losing control of all eleven forces. If Sweet added his, he would be finished.

"We've said it before, Sweet." Fleece uttered. "Wherever you go..."

"We follow!" his eleven allies said at the same time.

Sweet nodded, feeling the unity between the group. "Thanks, guys. Now, let's finish this. Blazing Phoenix!"

"Legendary Blast!" shouted the 12 of them, as all of their moves converged as one.

"No!" Reptilius yelled.

The impact was made, creating a dust cloud. Afterwards, it was seen that the silhouettes of Wrinkle's Syndicate were floating away from the scene, motionless.

"Looks like they're done..." Spunky claimed.

Mystic double-checked. "Wait a second, guys..."

The Legendary 12 heard a familiar laugh. It was Wrinkle's, as he stood beside Snort (red male bull, one of his allies) when the rest of the dust cleared.

"Didn't I tell you all before? We are immortal, and there's no off switch for it!" Wrinkle said to them.

"How did you—" Sweet was cut off.

"I'll explain." Wrinkle uttered. "I knew that you couldn't destroy us, but just in case, I used a Protection Halo on my group—it's that ring you see around them. The Acolytes gave that to me... but the sad part is that it's a one-time deal."

"That's explains why they're safe, but why is Snort the only one you really saved?" Mac interrogated.

I used an Auto Phoenix to revive him... and for a really good reason. Snort, show them why."

"Yes, Master Wrinkle." Snort replied, biting his thumb to use a Summoning Jutsu. He placed it on a small pebble, and said, "Summoning Jutsu: Flaming Death Star" before tossing it up high into the air. After a couple of seconds, a gargantuan-sized purple flamed meteor floated in the sky.

"That... looks like trouble." Aurora stated.

"You are correct, sir! But, we're not done yet. Prepare yourselves for this one." Wrinkle suggested, pulling out the final red crest. **_"Scions of darkness, heed my call—for at your presence, all opposition shall fall. I summon the gate guardian of the great Dynast-King, whose scorching staff burns all with one swing. Erupt... Belias!"_**

At Wrinkle's command, a four-armed titan with a bright red torso and a flaming staff appeared. It had two "ram-like" faces.

"That's the last original scion." Dotty mentioned. "The esper of flame: Belias, the Gigas, who's related to Aries the Ram, as to its faces."

"I'm not done yet." Wrinkle said. "Allow me to explain. Belias here is powered by Snort's supergiant above us; he's now as strong as an Acolyte, and I doubt that you will be able to defeat him. Don't worry too much though, because the Flaming Death Star won't drop on us... in fifteen minutes. This puts you guys in a do or die situation... so what'll it be?"

Sweet stepped forward. "Wrinkle, you should know us better than that. The end will be just the same as San Francisco last time... we **will** stop you."

"We'll see. Belias, get on the roof." Wrinkle commanded the esper. Belias heeded, jumping very high and leaving a Heatwave behind—a transparent, but heavily heated force after jumping, depending on the air distance. With this jump, some of the rainforest began to burn again.

"Not again!" Floppity whimpered.

"Jeez... I wish we had more water power." Sweet murmured.

As a response, Mystic floated unintentionally and her horn glowed golden. Soon, after the last shine from the horn, Ears, Fortress and Crunch all appeared on the battlefield. Mystic dropped down on the ground; Aurora helped her back up.

"Okay, what just happened there? I'm not a genie..." Mystic said.

Mac turned to her. "But you are a magical animal." he told her.

"Thanks... I think."

Sweet analyzed the situation again. "All right then, since we're all here. Mac, Aurora and Ears: you're with me. We'll try to handle Belias. Crunch and Fortress: I'm trusting you two to handle Snort... and Fortress—I know that this is your first major battle, but try and work with us here, okay? _*she nodded*_ Fleece, you lead the rest against Wrinkle. The clock's ticking... Titans, go!"

* * *

_BATTLE 1:_ Crunch and Fortress vs. Snort.

While the Legendary 12 were busy previously, Crunch and Fortress have actually grown quite fond of each other, despite the differences between a unicorn and a shark.

Snort looked at Fortress. "I haven't seen your face before. I hope I won't be too rough on ya..." Snort said.

"I can handle myself." Fortress responded.

"Let's see if you can prove that. Blaze Blast!" Snort sent out a beam of fire at Fortress.

"I have just the counter for that. Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Fortress rushed into the beam with her left hand first, as she had a spiral of water constantly generating in it. The effect doused the flames away and swallowed Snort in a sphere of water when she got to him, sending him backward before the water bursted when he hit the nearest tree behind him. Crunch stood back, seeing as Fortress had things handled.

Snort slowly pulled himself up. "No way..." he said under his breath, trying to catch it as well.

"Had enough?" Fortress asked.

"All right then. Try this one. Doom Flame." Snort said, without using any sort of energy to attack.

"You're not doing anything..." Fortress stated.

"I know."

Suddenly, a big flame dropped in from the supergiant in the sky, exploding on Fortress's back and knocking her down.

Crunch was alerted, jumping into the fight. "Aqua Jet!" Crunch yelled, using the [Pokemon] technique that is similar to Ears's Tornami Twister.

"Please..." Snort scoffed, punching Crunch in the face, knocking him back to Fortress's body. "Just give up, shark. I prefer to fight her anyways, at least, in the condition she's in now."

Crunch was standing back up, in front of his friend. "Over my dead body." he said, willing to protect her.

"Fine by me. Flame Whip!" Snort threw his arm downward, with a stream of fire following it, directed at Crunch.

"Crunch," called Fortress, as she saw the fire coming, "just move! You don't have to protect me!"

"I have to!" Crunch said, instantly ascending to his Metal Shark Mode, exhibiting his full power. "Scourge of the Seas!" he called out, as a massive, crushing current of water swerved in from the side. This feat put Snort out of commission and cooled off some of the burning Amazon, but it was at the expense of all of his energy. Crunch fainted afterwards.

* * *

_BATTLE 2:_ The Legendary 12 and Ears vs. Wrinkle and Belias.

Sweet, Mac, Aurora and Ears caught up to Belias on the roof of the Tower. When the landed, however, Belias had already fired many Painflares at them—swift fireball-like blasts. Mac was caught off guard and hit by one of the Painflares, which was unusually unlikely.

"Those look painful..." Ears thought.

"They are... Mac hasn't recovered yet." Aurora replied.

"This oughta be fun." Sweet sacastically said, as Belias prepared to use his great Firaja move. "It's about to get hot up here... Ears, Aurora..."

"We're on it." Aurora said. "Aurora Blast!"

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!"

The rest of Titans saw this collision above, but then regained their focus, looking to finish Wrinkle quickly. They powered up fully and unleashed their best blasts. Some of which were improved: Hippity's Cataclysm to Terra-Cataclysm, Floppity's Tetra Genesis to Tetra Omega, Kuku's Fulminating Darkness to Morion Antumbra, Spunky's Great to Grand Spike Rush, and Dotty's new **Alternate** Dimension Wave.

Wrinkle saw this coming. "Typical. Reflective Wave!" Wrinkle said, turning the tables on the heroes.

"Psyshield!" Mystic quickly shouted, using her forcefield to protect her team. "We aren't falling for that again."

"Well, that's too bad... because I have something else up my sleeve." Wrinkle called out the word "Amplification", causing the reflected combined force to double in strength. This manuver broke Mystic's defense and caused the nine Titans to take severe damge. After the impact, the nine of them fell motionless.

Among the group of Titans, Fleece felt the most faint, feeling that she was going to die. When she closed her eyes, she found herself in a whole different realm. She was in the clouds, with the sun shining in the morning sky, standing over a verdant garden.

_**"Where am I?"** she thought._

_Fleece looked up to see an angel flying down to her, with something shining golden in her hands. **"You are blessed, Fleece."** the angel said to her. She handed the lamb what she was holding. It was the same golden feather that Fleece found at the Sky Base to heal Hippity and Floppity._

_**"What does this mean?"** Fleece questioned._

_**"It represents you as the Blessed Angel..."** spoke a deep, echoing voice._

_Fleece was looking around to find out who was speaking to her, but could not find the male voice. She did find Ultima, floating nearby her. **"Ultima?"**_

_The scion nodded to Fleece and then pointed towards the sun, telling Fleece to look that way._

_**"Place that feather where it belongs on your body: the golden mark on your chest. You will know your true gift."** the distant voice said again._

Fleece did just that, as a golden shine engulfed her and sent her back into reality. Her body glistened white.

Wrinkle's attention suddenly turned to Fleece, who was now floating in the air. She released a golden flash flare along with a great boost in her power—it was also her Salvation spell automatically taking place, revitalizing all of her allies. After that, the light settled down.

_"What just happened...?"_ Wrinkle wondered, seeing that his enemies were 100% again.

He looked back up at Fleece, seeing her with a new image, while looking down at him. Her eyes were completely sky blue, her wool glimmered bright white, and she had golden wings. This was Fleece's Ascended Legendary level, Angel Mode. Her allies marveled at her sight as well.

"Unreal..." Sweet murmured, looking up to his wife.

"Galick Gun!" Wrinkle shouted, firing at Fleece. His blast vanished, as it got closer to Fleece; she was completely unharmed, still looking down on Wrinkle disappointedly. "Grr... Galick Gun! Galick Gun! GALICK GUN! GALICK GUN! **GALICK GUN!"** He fired five more times, each with increasing power. The first two vanished again... the next two, she avoided calmly by Flash Step... and the last one, she deflected with one bare hand. Wrinkle growled. "Why can't my blasts hit you?" he exclaimed.

"Don't you get it, Wrinkle?" Fleece asked. While she was in Angel Mode, her voice was calm, and it had a short reverberation effect as she spoke. "You have too much hatred within you. And for what... something that you couldn't get when you were young? _*sighs*_ Allow me to free you for a while." Fleece then snapped her fingers at Wrinkle; she used her Stun Spark to instantly paralyze him.

Wrinkle tried to move, but failed. "What the...? What did you do to me?"

"It's as I said... allow me to enlighten you. Heaven's Shine!" Fleece replied, unleashing her intensified version of her Heaven's Wrath. It was a great and very powerful beam of blinding light.

"NO!" Wrinkle shouted, being hit by the intense light. Since he had a heart filled with malice, she condemned him to a year without confrontation, rendering him unable to fight after Heaven's Shine.

"You deserved that." Fleece said.

"Wh-wh... what did you do to him?" Sweet asked.

"Is that important right now?" she asked in return, pointing at both the Flaming Death Star and Belias.

"Never mind."

"We'll deal with the burning meteor now. You guys keep Belias busy." Fleece looked down at Floppity. She called her.

"Hmm?" Floppity acknowledged.

"I need you to use your Whelmen and Hurrigale on the supergiant, in that order."

Floppity casted those spells, as the water (Whelmen) engulfed the floating meteor and doused the flames, and the wind (Hurrigale) created a rainfall with the water, causing the whole Amazon to be cooled down again. This also weakened Belias, as the scion was under Immobilize when the fire on the meteor disappeared.

However, Belias was charging his Firaja move again.

"Not today!" Sweet yelled, jumping into the all-powerful move while exhibiting his full power. He too gained his Ascended Legendary level, Ryūjin Mode, as he was able to withstand the intensity of Belias's attack. Sweet grew a mane around his neck, flaming hair (similar to the shape of Renji Abarai from Bleach), and a flaming red dragon's tail.

Mac looked back to Fleece. "You guys might wanna hurry up... I don't think we may last."

"Hippity." Fleece called next.

"I'm on it." he replied, jumping up with as much strength in his fist as possible. "Meteor Crush!" Hippity hit the meteor so hard, that it was forced out into the atmosphere. The sky returned back to normal, and Belias was unable to do anything. The heroes were not through yet.

"Heaven's Shine!" Fleece said, firing towards the meteor.

Sweet put out his left hand at Belias and the other at the skyrocketing Death Star. "I'll do the honor of taking you as an esper, Belias. Welcome to the team. Dual Blazing Phoenix!" Sweet said, firing two of his signature blasts in both directions.

For one, Sweet defeated Belias and took the red summon crest. Also, his other Blazing Phoenix combined with Fleece's attack on the meteor, creating their Paradise Phoenix. It destroyed the gigantic rock when it reached outer space and created a fireworks show.

As the heroes earned their victory, Shockmutt secretly came and took Wrinkle and Snort. _"They think they've won... no matter. They'll soon realize that this war is far from over."_ she thought, before disappearing with her associates.

Fleece's Angel Mode features faded, seeing that the battle was over. "Mission... completed." she murmured, beginning to fall down.

Sweet (also back to normal) used a Flash Step, to catch her. "You did great." he told her.

* * *

After the battle, all of the Bean Titans came out of the Tower, as it was now safe to roam. The Angels (the four bears) dispelled their barriers, and the data between all of the bases was successfully processed and shared.

Meanwhile, Crunch and Fortress caught up with each other after the battle. Fortress kissed his cheek.

"Whoa... what's that for?" Crunch asked, shocked.

"For protecting me."

"I thought you didn't want it."

"I know... that you like me." Fortress said to him.

"What about you?" Crunch asked.

"I just kissed you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, on my cheek."

Fortress shrugged. "I don't want to make it official so soon..."

"Okay, that's fair." Crunch replied, realizing that she wants to take things step-by-step.

Sweet met up with Fleece again.

"Fleece, what happened before you got your Angel Mode?" he asked.

"I found myself in this heavenly place... and an angel came down to give me that golden feather I had before. Then I looked to see Ultima."

"Wait... isn't she that light esper you fought?"

"Yes, and I thought that I was about to fight her again. Instead, it was as if she was on my side. If that's the case, then the other twelve espers will support us as well."

"Let's hope so... they were tough enough to fight, even by themselves." Sweet said. "As of right now, we can get some rest and head back to the main base."

They both walked inside the Amazon Base, arm in arm.

**I~~~**~~~I**

That's it for this long big battle around the world of the Titans. They now wield the powers of the 13 original scions of darkness.

There will be more Bean Titans Adventures coming up.


End file.
